Silent Hill 3: This world sucks
by Darkcomet
Summary: Chapter 15 Time to say goodbye. This is it this is the end. Read and see how it all ends. R
1. This world sucks

Silent hill 3

This world Sucks

Disclaimer: I still don't own Silent hill

As a teeneage girl walked into an amusement park she noticed something wrong

"Hey this isn't super happy fun land" She said aware of her surroundings

"My Dad obviously gave me the wrong tickets...wait or did he...that son of a bitch went there with mom and sent me here!" She said angry

She pulled out a knife

"well I do suppose that is a shock, I find it weird to have a knife...but perfectly not shocked at the fact that I have a pipe a pistol, shotgun, Katana, Maul, or Sub Machine gun...just the knife, weird" she said scratching her wondering about what she had just said

She went on to find some dead mascots

"Oh great this park is trashy that all of the mascots just get drunk all day on red wine...wait is that wine?" She said looking closer

"nope not wine blood...O.K. gonna vomit." She said as she went to the next room

"What the hell is this thing?" She said swallowing said vomit

in front of her was a rather tall skinny monster

"despite better logic I am just going to try my knife on this thing" She said trying to stab it

Oh yeah that made it happy

It then shot a spike out of it's are arm and almost stabbed her in the face

"Yeah...I am just going to" she then ran away without finishing the sentence

She moved further into the park when she heard a terrible screatching sound

"AHHH IT SOUNDS LIKE MY DAD THE DAY WE GOT THAT CHALK BOARD!" She screamed covering her ears

all of a sudden a weird bug thing flew out of the shadows

"Yeah that last ordeal with the knife didn't work so I'm just gonna.." She then ran away

"Well I was just going to tell her she won todays prize and give her the thousand dollar grand prize but fine be that way" the bug thing said floating away

She then climbed a butt load of stairs

"O.K. made it to the top so I guess I will just take this weird wooden bridge" She said stepping on what we all know is Roller coaster tracks

"Why do I think something bad is going to happen?" She asked herself

then she saw lights

"Oh mother fu" she started to say as a wild Roller coaster mowed her down

"AHHH...OW!" She screamed as she woke up and hit her head on the table she had fell to sleep at

"Must have fell down here while I was sleeping" she said looking around

"Hey where is everybody...did they lock up and leave me here again!?" she said walking out of Happy burger

"yep they sure did...sons of bitches" she said walking to a near by telephone

"hey dad it's me...no I didn't get your rubber duck...I fell asleep at Happy burger again...Yes this is Heather...I don't know I think it is a sleeping disorder...or maybe the food at Happy Burger...no dad it isn't a demon fetus inside of me...what do you mean how am I going to get home? I am going to take the subway which is ironically located under the mall, like I always do...yes dad if I find a rubber duck I will bring it home to you...love you too bye" Heather finished as she hung up

"uhhh sorry to bother you but I couldn't help over hearing your name is Heather, It wouldn't happen to be Heather Sunderlan would it?" a rather fat man said

"Yeah...what do you want" Heather said confused

"I need to talk to you" He said

"O.K. but that dose not explain why you have no pants on" She said disgusted

"Oh sorry" He said pulling up his pants

"O.K. too weird" she said leaving ... of course he followed her like a lost puppy

She eventually made it to the Bathroom

"what are you going to follow me in there too" she said frustrated

"well if it helps.." He started to say as Heather Glared at him

"I'll stay right here" He said giving up

when she got inside

"HA HA! Dumbass" She said as she crawled out the window

"Not too much Garbage blocking this way and a very weird van blocking this way, why is the van rocking back and forwards...never mind I'll must head through here" She said walking in a door

"Well I have never seen this part of the mall" She said walking down a hallway

"Hello Alessa" A weird looking woman said with no eyebrows said

"Uhhh no I am Heather" she said

"No you aren't" the weird lady said back

"Uhh...O.K. sure, who the hell are you and why should I care?" Heather said

"Me...you don't remember me...I guess you wouldn't because of that bumbling dolt of a father of yours" She said

"He leave my dad alone" she snapped

"Fine. I am Claudia...Claudia Wolfe...and I am going to bring god back to life" Claudia said

"That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard" Heather said

"Well get used to it...I have heard I say it alot" Claudia said

"Sure what ever now would you get out of my way I want to go home before that weird pediphile catches on to how I ditched him" Heather said

All of a sudden Heather stomach started hurting

"Ohhh...Damn Happy Burger food" she moaned

"Yes Happy Burgers food is rather unhealthy...but that pain is god...you will soon see" she said

"what do you mean..." She started a sentence but when she looked up Claudia was gone

"well that certainley was weird" Heather said

She then got onto the Elevator

END OF CHAPTER

I Figured since I could think of any thing else to type yet why not go ahead and begin this new story the third in the trilogy. I hope I can update soon


	2. Idiots should not be on Telivision

Chapter 2

Idiots should not be on Television

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...still.

As Heather got on the elevator she said out loud

"things could not get any weirder than that...right?" She asked herself

all of a sudden the elevator started to move and static was heard...then it dissapated

"Well that was interesting" she said

the elevator stoped

"Oh shit...what do I do now?" she thought

"STOP!" She suddenly heard

she gasped and froze

"HAMMER TIME!" she heard as music started to play

she turned around and in the other elevator car she saw a freaky monster gettin' Jiggy wit' it

"Uhhhh...sir?" she said

"Don't stop me now...I'm on fire" it said as it continued to shake what his momma gave im'

"Why are you here?" She asked

"Oh...uhhh...my cousin told me to watch you...make sure you live or something like that. Say would you like to be on of my back up dancers?" it asked

"no thanks...what is your name. Mine is Heather...Heather Sunderland" she said trying to be friendly

"Valtiel...Just you wait one day I am gonna be rich. Richer than that lame ass cousin of mine" Valtiel

"who is your cousin?" she asked

"can't tell you" he said as he kept on dancing

"Oh O.K. ummm do you have any gum?" she randomly asked

"yeah here you go" he said as he threw it over to her

"thanks...hmmm...never heard of this brand" she said

"yeah me neither...bought it from a hobo...he swore it wasn't drugs." he said as he continued to dance

"O.K. so now where do I go?" She asked

"Oh right sorry about that" He said as he pushed a button and her Elevator began to move

when the elevator stopped a radio popped out of the wall for some weird reason

on the radio there was a note

"be safe. Valtiel" it read

"Awww how sweet." She said as she turned it on

"Can't touch this...da da da da...can't touch this" Valtiel sang on the radio

She immediatley turned it off and threw it at the wall and watched it shatter to peices

(Batman Effect yep still using it) over to some apartment buildings

We see James sitting there looking the same as he did last we saw him...age has treated him really well.

"hmmm...I can't figure this one out...freakin' hard crossword puzzle I mean I knew Metamorphisis was the process in which a larva become a butterfly. But what the hell sound does a cow make!" James screamed

"Moo" Ashley screamed from another room

"no that can't possibly be it...I KNOW! Cluck." James said

"that's a chicken" she screamed again

"then it's" James started to say

"That's a pig" she cuts him off

"OH I KNOW! it is Moo...I am a genius" he says

"Oh good Job I would have never thought of that" Ashley said coming in the room (age has treated her well too)with a birthday cake

"I can't believe Heather is Seventeen...It seem like just last month she was just born" James said

"well she has turned into such a good girl...even though..." Ashley said

"Honey I told you she will never now about that day...provided that day doesn't come back to bite us in the ass in an akward series of event that involve my death and her avenging me" James said

"your right what was I thinking" Ashley said leaving the room

the phone began ringing

"Hello...yes I had a wife before...yes it ended in something other than divorce...what exactaly, attempted and then succesful murder...really...how much are we talking...Really...when do we need to be there...O.K. your sending your light speed jet...how much time...2 minuets Allright see you in 5. James said as he hung up the phone.

"where are we going Honey?" Ashley asked

"to a T.V. studio" James said

"you know we do have sometime before they get here" Ashley said

"save it for the plane" James

(BE) back in the mall

"well the positive side of all of this I am stuck in a mall all night...with no strings attached" she said gleefully as she ran to a nearby clothes store. Inside was A rather tall skinny Monster chewing on what appeared to be a corpse

"Oh God!" she said

this gets its attention

"Ummm...what would dad do in this situation?" She thought

In her head she sees James curl into a fetal position screaming like a girl

"Bad idea what about mom?" She tought

this time she sees Ashley stand there and get devoured by the Monster

"Damn screwed either way...what is this" she looks and sees a gun on the counter

without hesitiation she picks it up and fires the only clip of bullets she has into the monster

It stood there looking uneffcted by the bullets

"well I do have this pocket knife that freaked me out in my dream" she said to herself as she pulled out said knife

She held it out and closed her eyes

Just then the Monster dropped dead at her feet

she opened her eyes and saw the monster dead

"WOW! This knife really works" she said as she reached into her pocket and started to unwrap the gum

"Damn gum...won't..come..out" she said as she walked through a nearby door

She walked through a hallway and into the room near the end of it

Seeing nothing of intrest she walks back out of the room

"Hey it's open" She said as she looked up only to see a weird looking tube monster with a hole for a mouth standing on two legs.

"Well I gues it is go time" She said as she popped the gum into her mouth

she then stabbed the monster to death

"HA!" She said as she chewed her gum

"you know this really hurts" a voice from nowhere was heard

"Who said that?" she asked

"just spit me out please" it pleaded

"seriously who is talking?" She said confused

"YOUR GUM!" the voice screamed

she hen spit out the gum

"so why do you want me to spit you out?" She asked

The gum then started to move and get bigger

it made a pink circle with come feet nubs for arms two eyes and a mouth

"what in the hell are you?" Heather asked

"I do have a name...It's Kirby by the way" Kirby said frustrated

"why were you in my gum wrapper?" Heather asked

"I was touring the double bubble factory when I fell in" Kirby said ashamed

"Well...that must have sucked" Heather said

"Yeah and when you were in that last room...you missed a key...but you can't reach it" Kirby said

"How do you know?" Heather asks

"I may have fallen into a gum making vat...but I am not an idiot" Kirby said

"fine then where to genius" Heather said

"I don't like the sarcasm little lady...but I know where I am going I am going home...by myself" Kirby said

"there are monsters all over the mall" Heather said

"Or follow you around, whatever" Kirby said trying not to sweat

"Then let's go out to the stores" Heather said walking off

(BE) at a T.V. studio

"Welcome to the Maurry show today we have marriges that ended in something other than divorce" Maurry said

"we now bring out our first person on the show today JAMES SUNDERLAND!" He said as James comes out

"so James how was your first marrige?" Maurry asked

"Well rather crappy...but things got better when I tried to smother her. then I later found out that she was in fact alive so I went to finish the job and her gay disgruntled boyfriend Seymore killed her. Pretty standard procedure." James said

"What happened to this...seymore?" Maurry asked

"well he got his soul eaten by some crazy Italian guy and fused with him to make a giant monster...which killed its self witha high powered crotch shot" James replied

"what if I told you that Syemore was still alive and Mary faked her death twice?" Maurry asked

"I would be extemely pissed. why?" James said

"Bring out Seymore and Mary" Maurry said

"James! you no good lazy son of a bitch!" Mary screamed coming onto the stage followed by Seymore

"yep that's Mary all right. who is your new boyfriend?" James asked

"Not this shit again...I lose my powers get dragged on this show and you still can't remember who I am" Seymore said

"I wanna say Mike" James said

"Why you son of a!" Seymore screamed as he launched himself at James and is restarined by secruity

"This is clearly a topic for another show" Maurry said

(BE) at the Jerry Springer T.V. set just moments later

"Hello everybody welcome to todays show...todays first guest James Sunderland" Jerry said

"Hello...can we skip a few steps and bring out my wife, my ex-wife, and that one dude I have never met before out?"James said

"sure" Jerry replied

Ashley came out hugged James and whispered in his ear

"that ex-wife of yours is a crazy bitch"

"Well no shit why do you think I tried to kill her" James said

"So James this is your new whore huh?" Mary stormed out

"who are you calling a whore" Ashley said going after Mary as the fight erupted

Security tried to restain them

"no, no, let them fight" James said cackling evily

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry" the crowd chanted

"James I loved you" Mary said when security seperated them

"Bullshit you were going to kill me the first chance you got. I just beat you to it" James said

"Now James is there any other Women you have slept with" Jerry asked

"no." James replied

"that is not what this lady said" Jerry said

Maria walks out

"Oh come on I didn't even sleep with you! Nor did I have any desire to!" James said getting angry

"he is lying how else did I get crabs, and all of those other diseases?" She asked faking to cry

"uhh...hello you are a prostitute!" James said

"I gotta agree with him on this" Mary said

"hang on we have a caller who knows something about this" Jerry said as a voice came over a P.A.

"Hey James...I thought you killed these two bitches" the voice said

"who are you?" James asked

"Oh sorry it's me, Walter" Walter said

"no Sephiroth killed Maria but...wait you know the story. Walter what should I do?" James asked

dead silence

"James this is Kuja...Walter gave me the phone...why don't you just kill them again?" Kuja said

" Good Idea" James said pulling out his gun and shooting Mary and Maria in the head

"you really want to be with Ashley don't you?" Jerry asked

"17 years of Marrige Jerry...come on Ashley lets go home" Jaes said as him and Ashley left.

(BE) in the book store

"So where are we going?" Kirby asked

"to the subway" Heather said

"Oh...O.K." Kirby said

"Hmm there is a locked door over here...hey a covienent clue to the door" Heather said

"It is a note" Heather said as she read it out loud

"I can't believe I got fired from the hospital and forced to work here at this book store. Well I was told never to tell anybody the code to this door is 2452...shit. This is the reason they fired me from the hospital" a familar note sounding not read

"Well let us continue then" Heather said as she punched in the code.

"OH GOD WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" Kirby screamed

Heather turned to see about 20 of those tall skinny monsters trying to get in the door to the book store they came in.

"Cheese it!" Heather screamed and ran throught the door she opened dragging Kirby with her

as they ran through the hallway They hid in a door for awhile

"So now what?" Kirby asked

"Now we wait" Heather said

END OF CHAPTER

Hey long chapter eh. Just to let you know the question thing from the last story is still available, so just ask...they will answer any questions but only ask these people James, Ashley, Walter, Kuja, Heather, Kirby, Claudia, Sephiroth, Shadow the Hedgehog, or Douglas. You can ask other character as they appear.

Valtiel: Don't forget me

Darkcomet: who the hell could

Until next time read and review.


	3. Don't say bitch

Chapter 3

Don't say bitch

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything that appears in this story.

"Damn we have been waiting for a long time" Kirby said

"Well we could have went last quite a while ago but you were scared" Heather said

"ohhhh...a switch!" Kirby said about to flip the switch

"Kirby no that's th..." Heather started to say as the lights went off

"Hey Heather...I think that was the light switch" Kirby said

"Really! YOU THINK!" She screamed punching Kirby

"OWWW!" Kirby screamed as he flew across the room and hit some boxes

"You know for such a petit little lady you pack a very hard punch" Kirby said

"Hey Kirby what is that light behind you?" She asked

"Oh...great you killed me and that is the light of the after life...and you can see it. Thanks a lot you cranky bitch" Kirby said going to the light

"Oh wait...no it's just a flashlight...I didn't mean the crazy bitch stuff I said before" Kirby said shaking

"Don't worry it wouldn't be the first time" Heather said

(BE) Heathers 5th birthday

"Happy birthday Heather!" Kuja screamed

"She's five...she probably has no idea what is going on" Walter said

"you would be surprised how much five year olds know Walter" Kuja said

"yeah right like this little bitch knows anything" Walter said

"WEEEEEEE!" Heather screams and starts to attack Walter

"AHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Walter screamed

"well...I would say I told you so...but" Kuja stood there and poured himself a cup of punch

(BE) one day at high school

a boy with bushy eyebrows was walking with a crutch

"I get my arm and leg crushed trying to impress Sakura and that bitch won't even go out with me once" the bushy eyebrows said

"ummm...Lee" Heather said popping around the corner

"AHH!...Oh it's just you heather" Lee said

"Ummm...would you go to the dance with me?" she said blushing

"I would got to the dance but you see I can't stand on my left leg...so sorry no...ot there is anything wrong with you though." Lee said

"I understand" Heather said

"yeah why would he go with such an ugly bitch like your self" some preppy cheer leader said walking up

"What did you say?" Heather said getting angry

"I don't like where this is going...need to...limp away" Lee said limping away

"no one calls me a bitch and gets away with it!" Heather screamed as the whole hallway exploded

(BE) back to the present

"I got expelled after that" Heather said

Kirby just stood jaw hitting the floor

"what that is normal my mom told me so" Heather said leaving after taking the flashlight from Kirby.

"note to self do not piss her off" Kirby said following her

(BE) back at James apartment

"well thank god for light speed transport" James said

"I am going to go get a pizza I'll be back honey" Ashley said leaving

"hmmm" James said as he looked down the hallway and saw a piece of cheese

James walked down the hallway and rihgt when he got to the cheese a giant spiked platform fell on James head

"yes" Mary said jumping out from behind a door

"well that was a good plan" Maria said following her

"yummie cheese" James said walking away

"wat the hell!" Mary said

"look" Maria said pointing

There was a giant hole in the middle of the platform

"his head is so hard he broke through steel" Mary said

"now we try my idea" Maria said dissapearing in a puff of smoke

"bitch" Mary said following her

(BE) back in the mall

"what the hell happened here" Lee

a faint voice was heard

"hmm...it appears the mall has takin a hellish turn...damn punk kids" Lee said

the voice was getting louder

"It appears I am not alone...must try to make contact with another human" Lees said as the voice screamed

(BE) to Heather

"what is that thing!" Heather screamed

"Some sort of round bug...don't you have a gun?" Kirby said freaking out

"I do but it has no ammo." Heather said

"well...we had a god run, what was it 1 hour well see you in ther after life" Kirby said

The bug charged

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee screamed as he came flying into view and kicked the bug into the wall

"Lee is that you?" Heather said confused

"Heather?" Lee said

"Who is this gay looking dude?" Kirby said

"my name is Rock Lee...and the better question is what in god's name are you?" Lee said looking a kirby confused

"my name is Kirby and I am...well I havn't quite figured that out yet but I am alive dammit!" Kirby screamed

"sure...can we get out of here?" Heather said

"there is a place over here...we could possible get out that way." Lee said

"then let's go!" Hether said they left

A figure with a brown cloak floated down from the ceiling

"hmmm...they seem very strong...I am eager to test their strength" the person said

"that Claudia bitch also does not know what she is messing with...she could bring about the end of the wold." the voice said

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" a roar came

"be calm my pet...your time will come...but I get first crack at them" the voice said

"ROAAAAAR!" the roar came again

"fine...you can go first. damn I wish I had someone better to talk to" the voice said as it floated down the hole to the basement

(BE) over to Heather

"so where are we going?" Kirby asked

"to the third floor" Lee said

"well we...are...here." Kirby said

"how did we get here?" Heather asked

Shadow the hedgehog appears

"Because Darkcomet is a lazy bastard and didn't want to write the whole mall...I'm sure you understand"Shadow said vanishing

"he is a lazy bastard I konow" Lee said

"so how do we open this door?" Heather said

Kirby reached inside of his mouth and pulled out a pearl

"damn you are useful" Lee said

"so put the pearl in the door" Heather said

They came to a room with a ladder so naturally they went down it

when they all reached the bottom a green blast hit the ladder and disentagrated it

"hello pathetic mortals" the man in the brown cloaked floated down from the ceiling

"who are you?" Heather said

"my name is...BASS!" he took off his hood and revealed Bass from Battle network 3

"what the hell...aren't you from Megaman, shouldn't you be in a megaman story or in the section at least" Heather said

"Hell no! there is too much MegamanXprotoman or LanXchaud...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Bass screamed

"I feel for him" Lee said

"mmm...sorry about that but allow me to introduce you to my little friend" Bass said as a giant wolf looking creature walked out of the shadows

"this is Gosple...Have fun" as Bass said as he vanished into an orange light

"ROARRR!" Gosple roared and opened his mouth

"shit" Heather said

END OF CHAPTER

Well that was really rushed but it needed to be up...sorry about how lame it seemed...Rock Lee was a last second edition. Tell me do you think he should stay or go? I won't care let me know. Until next time. The next chapter will be better I swear.


	4. Beast Unleashed

Chapter 4

Beast Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write...that would be crazy to even think that way.

"HA HA HAAAA!" Bass laughed a Gosple stood in battle position and Bass lowered himself on Gosples head

"Well now what are we going to do?" Kirby said shaking from...well just shaking his body

"Heather...stand back I'll take this thing on" Rock Lee said

"hmph you...you look like you could not beat your way out of a cotton swab" Bass mocked

"ROAAAAAR!" Gosple agreed

"Now why did you have to say something like that" Rock Lee said getting depressed

"Uhhh...Lee do you have time to sulk now?!" Heather said angry

"well it's just that, that comment was uncalled for" Lee said

"JUST KICK THAT BEAST'S ASS!!" Heather screamed

"allright...but after this we need to work on your people skills" Lee said

"Please what is he go...where did he go?!" Bass said shocked

"Whoa!" Kirby said

Lee was standing next to Bass

"Jeeze!" Bass said floating up away from Lee

"now that the field is even" Lee started to say

"Even...dude you are fighting a giant animal...not exactaly even" Kirby said

"you are such a negative person" Heather said

"bitch...I just see things how they are" Kirby said

"what...did you just say" Heather said getting angry

"I did not just say that!" Kirby said correcting himself

"enough talk we shall begin" Lee said jumping off landing in front of Gosple

"ROAAAR!" Gosple roared as it shot a blast which Lee effortlessly dodged

"You are careless" Lee said as he kicked Gosple in the head

the kick didn't even phase it

"Oh did I forget to mention...he is pretty much invincible. Nothing can hurt him! Yeah I hope he never turns on me" Bass said thinking to himself

"Well that sure sends things to hell!" Lee screamed

Gosple used his paw to smack Lee into the wall

"LEE!" Heather screamed

"allright let's try this" Lee said rushing Gosple

Gosple shot another blast

"Lee dodged again and tried to kick Gosple in the chin to send him in the air

Gosple didn't even move

"this is impossible!" Lee said as he took a blast from Gosple at close range

"There is no way that boy survived...but he did put up a good effort...he even surprised me" Bass thought to himself

"LEE!" Heather screamed as she began to have a black mist swirl around her

"what the!" Kirby said in shock

"This isn't good...We might want to leave right" Bass's thoughts were interupted

"now I know how...you are not as strong as I originally anticipated!" Lee screamed standing up

"He's Alive!" Kirby screamed

"LEE!" Heather screamed happily with the black mist subsiding

"This boy...hmmm. I wonder if he CAN beat Gosple. But what is his plan?" Bass amused himslef thinking looking at Heather and seeing the black mist is gone

"phew...I thought I had pushed to far...looks like she isn't ready to burst yet" Bass said

"I will defeat you in one fell swoop...I just need to remove something" Lee said

Lee reached down to his legs and pulled the sleeves up and pulled off some weights

"Training weights...what the hell are you trying to pull! thos stupid light weights won's even make a difference!" Bass mocked

Lee droped them and the ground around them caved in about a foot

"wait does that me...GOSPLE DON'T ATTACK!" Bass screamed

it was to late Gosple had launched a blast...Lee was already in action

He was underneath Gosples head as he tried to kick him up again

Gosple hardly moved

"I knew He couldn't possibly...WHAT!" Bass said in shock as Lee began to repeatedly mule kick Gosple into the air

He then appeared behind Gosple who was in the air and grabbed him as best he could and began to spin and bring Gosple down Head first

"No...that impact will Kill Gosple!" Bass thoght in horror

"YEAH GO LEE!" Heather screamed

"note to self never piss off Lee again" Kirby said

When Gosple's head was about to hit the ground there was a flash

"What!" Heather said covering her eyes

When she looked again Bass had Gosple by the head holding him up

"HOW!" Lee said

"you may be fast but the thing you need to understand little man...I AM THE STRONGEST LIFE FORM IN THE UNIVERSE!" Bass said as he held his arm to shoot Heather and Kirby

"Yikes!" Kirby screamed running away

"You wouldn't" Lee said

"I look at it this way...I shoot and you attack me or you help them...let's see what you are made of little man!" Bass said as he shot a green blast at Heather and Kirby

Lee ran to them and moved them out of the way

When he looked back Bass and Gosple were gone

"I know we have not seen the last of him" Lee said strapping his weights back to his legs

"WOW LEE! Now I know why I was attracted to you...you kick some major ass!" Heather screamed

"uhhh...thanks. but now how do we get out?" Lee said

"I don't feel so good" Kirby said

"now that you mention it...I am not eighter" Lee said holding his head

"whoa why is the room getting all...swirly?" Heather said as she passed out

(BE) to James

"Man that was some good cheese" James said happly sitting in his chair

Out in the hallway

"Now watch how a murderous plan is supposed to go" Maria said

attached to the door was a giant sword ready to swing down and cut James's head off

"Now ring the bell" Maria instruced Mary as they ran away

James answered the door

"who dis' be" James said when he opened the door and the sword began to swing down

"Oh look a penny" James said bending over to pick it up

the sword missed and swung past James and began to hed twords Mary and Maria

Mary grabbed Maria and it went throught Maria's head

"nobody..O.K." James said to noone

"Yeah nice plan there you stupid prostitute!" Mary said

"like you have a better one" Maria said

"actually" Mary said

"damn you intellectual bitch" Maria said

(BE) back in the mall

"where am I?" Heather said getting up

"well it looks like the mall is normal again" Lee said

"thank god I was not about to spen another moment in there" Kirby said

"like you had a choice" Heather said

"look can we just leave I have things to do here" Kriby said

"whatever" Heather said walking twords the exit

When they got there they saw Douglas

"you again...what do you want now?" Heather said annoyed

"yeah I bet you thought it was funny me standing there alone in that hallway waiting for you to come out...then some freaky creatures walk up to me and start attacking...real freakin' funny!" Douglas said angry

"why the hell are you still looking for me?" Heather asked

"I was hired to find you" Douglas said

"by who?" Heather said angry

"by some scary eybrowless bitch saying the same stupid shit about some sort of god over and over again" Douglas said

"oh I remember her...well up yours I going!' Heather said as she went into the subway while Lee and Kirby followed

"thanks guys really...but I can go the rest of the way" Heather said when they reached the subway

"Well see you later" Kirby said trying to leave but Lee stopped him

"I think we should stay with her...in case Bass shows up again. Or in case this freaky eyebrow lady comes after you. Or that weird guy from before tries to do somethings to you...he seemed like some sort of...you know" Lee said

"fine...but if my dad asks when we get to my house I didn't sleep with either of you" Heather said

"but you have't anyway" Lee said confused

"I know but he is paranoid...and by the way Lee I owe you big time for saving me before" Heahter said

"pfft...I'm like Superman...I know when I'm needed" Lee said

"showoff" Kirby said under his breath

(BE) over to Bass in another corner of the mall

"see almost lost it back there...I need to be more careful next time...if I am to get what I came for" Bass said

He looks a Gosple who is not awake

"that was close...if I was one second late he would have killed him...that boy...I need to take care off him he might actually be a threat" Bass said

"I need to regroup for next time I will not fail...I will kill the boy...and take the demon out of that girl!" Bass said as he teleported with Gosple out of the Mall

(BE) back to Heather

"Why is it so dark down here?" Heather said confused

"because it is past closing time...Jesus I swear you are an idiot or something" Kirby said

"My little pink friend you need to learn how to speak to ladies properly" Lee said when they came upon the way to Heathers platform

"By the way Lee...I didn't tell you it is my birthday" Heather said

"Oh well...Happy Birthday" Lee said winking and giving a thumbs up gesture

"Damn showoff" Kirby said crossing his arms

"There is going to be cake back at my house" Heather said

"CAKE! I mean Happy Birthday Heather...I think you are such a pretty girl" Kirby said sucking up

"You must really love cake" Lee said

"I wonder why train isn't here yet?" Heather thought as someone pushed her onto the tracks

"Hey!" Hather said as she landed on the tracks

HONK HONK

"Son of a bitch!" Heather screamed as she ran twords the paltform

"Grab hold Heather!" Lee screamed as him and Kirby reached down and pulled her up

"Lee...I owe you something huge" Heather said

"your welcome" Kirby said annoyed

the train eventually stopped

"well let's go" Heather said as the door opened and they boarded the train

END OF CHAPTER

Hey all I got this up sooner than expected. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene...I thought it was pretty cool.

Hey don't forget to ask the characters questions...as they have nothing to do while I am away at school or anything else...they are going insane...and I am don't want to deal with insanity...so at lest give one of them something to think about.

I hope the next chapter will be up soon..peace out ya'll!


	5. Down the drains

Chapter 5

Down the drains

Disclaimer: Thank god I don't own anything in this story...I hate sewers

Heather, Kirby and Lee were boarding the train when they got in and finally got to have a seat

"I hope I make it home O.K." Heather thought

"Cake, Cake, CAKE!" Kirby thought

Lee however was thinking more deeply

"That move I did took a lot out of me...I could not have done it again and survived. But the scariest part about all of this is...that guy Bass stopped it with just his hand. No doubt he will be back...and this time he will actually try it himself. The worst part is he already knows my move...but one thing he doesn't know" Lee thought

"Heather...the lotus blooms twice" Lee said

"what does that mean?" Heather asked

"hopefully you will never find out" Lee said as the lights turned out

"What happened!?" Heather screamed

"Could it be him?" Lee wondered

"Hey guys...somebody may have been a little surprised by this so they MAY have wet their pants" Kirby said

"but Kirby...you don't have pants" Heather said

"Please do not tell me THAT is what the warm sensation was on my leg...damn I just bot new shoes" Lee said

MOAN MOAN

"Oh boy what is this thing?!" Kirby said shocked

Heather looked to her right and the lights came on...on the seat was a pipe with a note attached

"Sorry...I forgot to have you pick this thing up...eh...please don't sue. Darkcomet" Heather read out loud

She then looked over and saw a thing standing on two legs what looked to be a holw for a head and had no arms...also it was a bluish color

"Well...it will do" Heather said walking over to the pitiful creature...and bashing the things...torso in?

Suddenly the train stopped and shot everybody to the front of it

"WOW! how fast were we going?" Kirby said

the only one who didn't seem impressed was Lee

"how do you do it Lee?" Heather said in awe

"Baby...I'm like Super man...I am amazing" Lee said winking

"Cocky Bastard" Kirby said

The trio stepped off of the train and went through a door

(BE) somewhere in the sewers

"Oh man it smell terrible down here" Bass said

he was floating around looking for something

"let's see what the kiddes are doing" Bass said holding his hand out and making a sphere of light appear in his hand

"Baby...I'm like Super man...I am amazing" a little Lee said in the sphere of light

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that...wait they are coming this way...Let me see" Bass said closing his eyes

"yes there...I could get them there. and maybe I can find what I am looking for on my way there" Bass said teleporting away

after he was gone Claudia walked up

"foolish man...he has no idea he is messing with God's divine plan" Claudia said

Darkcomet: that is all you talk about isn't it?

"shut up...do you oppose God?" Claudia said angry

Darkcomet: I shouldn't have even said anything

(BE) in the sewers with Heather

"Man it stinks down here" Kirby said

"hey shut it you little pink ball! all you have done so far is be a coward, complain, make fun of Lee, and hide while he fought that giant beast!" Heather screamed getting annoyed

"FINE WHO NEEDS YOU I WILL JUST GO AWAY THEN!" Kirby screamed as he ran away crying

"you should not have so harsh on the little guy...he may not have been able to help us...but I am sure he would if he could" Lee said

"yeah maybe, Let's go find him" Heather said

they searched for 10 minuets and only foud a wine bottle full of gasoline...which Heather tried to drink

"He must be lost and so scared...poor little guy" Heather said upset

suddenly they heard crying

"that must be him...now let's go" Lee said

they walked into a rather large room

the crying stopped when they walked in

"Kirby!" Heather screamed

"Hey! it isn't that big of a room!" Lee said holding his ear

"sorry" Heather said smiling

"well so nice to see you again" Bass said appearing behind them

"you again!" Lee said

"get the hell away from us can't you see we are looking for someone!" Heather screamed

"So...I don't care if you are trying to find yourselves...I am going to get you this time" Bass said teleporting and back handing Lee into the wall knocking him out

"now it is just me and your my dear Heather" Bass said

"how do you know me?" Heather said confused

"I have been watching you for a long time. from when you were born, school, grade school graduation, High school locker room showers..." Bass said

"wait where!?" Heather said disgusted

"Well O.K. that last one wasn't only you...all work in no play you know. By the way...You tan really well" Bass said

"thanks, I go and tan at a salon" Heather said

"really where is this salon at?" Bass said

"Over near pizano's pizza" Heather said

"hmm I need to check that place out when I am done with this whole thing...oh right back on track" Bass said

"what do you want?" Heather said

"The thing inside of you" Bass said staring at looked to be into her soul

"no...I wont let you" a voice said

"that isn't the strong one who is it?" Bass said turning around confused

"Heather is my friend and I'll be damned if I let you take her!" Kirby said standing behind Bass

"uhhh...why are you wearing a red bandanna on your head?" Bass said confused

"THIS IS A NINJA HEADBAND!" Kirby said angry

"dude pretending to be a ninja isn't going to help you" Bass said chuckling and turning back to Heather

"now Heather where was I?" Bass asked

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY DAMNIT!" Kirby screamed as he kicked Bass in the head and sent him across the room

"Allright...sense you have now pissed me off I am going to beat you without mercy" Bass said as a colorful aura appeared around him

"colros don't scare me!" Kiby screamed as he went for a punch and aimed for Bass's face

but he only hit the aura whil Bass just stood there and laughed

" HA! this isthe real reason I was down here to get this. It is basically a shield...you can't get pass it. NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!" Bass said as he smacked Kirby across the room

Just then as if Bass sensed something

"I had better go now...Gosple is waking up...I need to control him" Bass said teleporting away

"Where did he go?" Lee said running to Heather just waking up

"He left...something about controlling his dog" Heather said

"kind of Gay if you ask me" Lee said

"yeah..tell me about it" Hether said rolling her eyes

"Heather I am sorry I could not protect you...I wish I could have done more" Lee said

"Oh Lee" Heather said as she kissed Lee

Kirby waking up and seeing this

"What hell is this...I come in here and save you life...and he gets the credit. DAMN I HATE YOU PEOPLE!" Kirby screamed

Heather looking over and seeing Kirby

"Thank you my hero" she said as she kissed Kirby on the forehead

"I hope you don't have any diseases...or else I will be pissed!" Kirby said annoyingly but clearly enjoying his 15 seconds of fame

(BE) back to James apartment

"FINALLY MY REPLICA PROTOMAN SHIELD IS HERE!" James said all happily as he tied a yellow banndana around his neck and began to jump around like a moron...only he had a shield...so he was a moron with a shield.

"O.K. here is the plan" Mary said

Maria nodded

"I am this laser at James and we shhot it" Mary

"yeah I kind of figured sense you know...we had a giant laser aimed at James in his living room...and we are in his bedroom" Maria said rolling her eyes

"When we get back to the hideout after killing James...we are gonna fight" Mary said

"Only if we can be naked" MAria said

"you are a really are a whore aren't you?" Mary said disgusted

"just fire the damn laser" Maria said annoyed

They fired the laser just as James was turning around holding his shield. the laser bounced off of the shield and back at the two girls

Mary moved...but Maria didn't . the laser hit Maria and sent her flying out the nearby window

Mary immediatly fled before James noticed anything

Of course...he didn't

Shadow: why is Maria the only one getting shot?

Darkcomet: because I, and everybody else hater her filthy STD infected guts

Shadow:...that's kind of sick

Darkcomet: yeah...it kind of is. But I will tell you one thing. I could watch bad stuff happen to Maria every chapter

Shadow: pfft! yeah like that will keep happening

Darkcomet: (evil grin)

(BE) back to the sewer

"what is that thing?" Lee asked

"It looks kind of like an squid or something" Heather said

"so there is a squid swimming around in sewer water?" Lee said

"yep" Heather replied

"that is pretty disgusting" Lee said

"I can handle this" Kirby said reaching in his mouth

"what are you doing?" Lee asked

Kirby pulled out a gold ring crown looking thing and put it on his head

"uhhh...what is that going to do?" Heather asked

"be paitent woman" Kirby said

He pushed a button on his head and blue and greenish sparks came out of his head

he then sprouted them all around his body... then jumped into the water

the squid was immediatley electrocuted

"good job kirby" Lee said

"never would have thought of doing anything like that...like dropping a hair dryer in there or anything" Heather said

as the walked across the bridge Heather dropped her pipe and it fell in the water

"damnit! I lost my pipe" Hether said when a lady popped out of the water

"hello traveler. did you by chance drop either of thes expensive pipes in the water...or did you just drop this nasty one in" the lady asked

"I want all of em'!" Heather screamed as she takled the lady and they both fell into the water

Heather came back with all three pipes and all wet and Lee could see through her vest somehow

"thank god I decided to go to the mall instead of trainig with Guy sensei today!" Lee said happy

"what I wasn't paying attention...what happened?" Kirby said looking around

(about 5 minuets later)

"Oh thank god out of the sewer!" Heather said happy climbing out of a manhole

"now where to?" Kirby asked

"oh...inside that building there...my place is on the other side" Heather said as they started twords the building

END OF CHAPTER

Wow Heather and Lee eh? Some people are going to be pissed at this. But oh well...it is my story so there!

We have a question and it is for Heather "Hey Heather, who will you sleep with first? Vincent or Stanley? Come on, I know you are a whore! I SAW YOU WITH LEE IN THAT ALLEY WAY!" from MegFallow

Heather: Oh I haven't done anything with Lee...yet

Lee: yeah baby!

Heather: when we are done here I am going to take you into my room and...

James: WHAT!

Heather: and play naked twister

James: Oh...O.K. such an innocent girl

Heather: who is Stanley? and who is Vincent?

Darkcomet: oh Heather...you will see

Sephiroth: I bet Vincent!

Shadow: Your On!

Kirby: can I get in on this action...I got 100 on this Vincent guy

Darkcomet: Man you guys are crazy...put 50 on stanley

(Heather, Lee, and James glare at Darkcomet)

Darkcomet: what gotta make money somehow

James: shame on you (whispers) put 80 on Vincent

Darkcomet(whispers) can do (loud voice) Until next time!


	6. Department store blues

Chapter 6

Department store blues

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of any kind of things in this story

Sephiroth: Before we begin...Darkcomet is in a bad mood so we have him behind a gate...God help some of the people in this story if he gets free. So Shadow and I will be running things until he calms down

Darkcomet: SHADOW LET ME OUT BEFORE I GET OUT! SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DON'T!

Shadow: I'm scared

Sephiroth: Don't be...he is safely behind the gate

(BE) Over to the Company of Heather Lee and Kirby

"I hope he doesn't get out" Kirby said freaking out

"well let's get inside" Heather

"wait aren't either of you concerened of the crazy author that could come out here and kill us at any second?" Kirby asked

"No...not really" Hyather said walking inside the building with Lee following her

"She said it not me boss" Kirby said scared

When they entered the building

"Holy crap look at these stairs!" Heather said

"damn...I was hoping this was going to be easy" Lee said frustrated

"What it is just 10 stories" Kirby said

"Fine then tough guy let's see you get up there without breaking a sweat!" Heather said annoyed

"O.K." Kirby said as he breathed alot of air in and started to float up...he then started flapping to speed it up...making a noise every time he flapped

"Showoff" Lee said as he started to jump up the stairs

"Wait why doesn't anybody help me?" Heather said just standing there...she then procceded to climb the stairs

about 10 minuets later

"Jeeze Heather what took you so long" Kirby said smirking

Heather then picked Kirby up and chucked him into a nearby hole

"AHHHH!" Kirby screamed all the way down

"FLAP YOUR PUDGEY ASS OUT OF THAT!!!" Heather screamed

"Heather...are you going through your period or something?" Lee asked confused

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT TO YOU!" Heather screamed

"sigh...I'll just jump in" Lee said as he jumped in the hole

"Ohhh a matress maybe that would soften the landing" Heather said grabbing the matress and throwing it down the hole

"Hey Lee why did it get dark down here all of a sudden?" Kirby asked

"just close your eyes Kirby" Lee said

"why wh...ah shit"

CRASH 

"yeah safe" Heather said jumping in

"Hey kirby what is that shadow?" Lee asked

"Lee...don't ask" Kirby said

"GASP It's raining women my dream come true!" Lee screamed excited

CRASH

"you were supposed to catch me Lee!" Heather screamed

"I said my dream was for it to rain women...I never said I would try to catch one" Lee said

"Nice!" Kirby said reaching up for a high five

Lee didn't leave him hanging

"Let's...just go" Heather said walking away

The group followed them

Claudia kept up with them

"Yes let the anger swell up...God needs that anger...it is his plan" Claudia said following them

(BE) in James's apartment

"FEED MY FRANKENSTIEN!" James screamed as he threw a CD into the CD player and Alcice Coper comes on

"Allright Mary Fire!" Maria screamed as a chain gun fired

James is dodging bullets he doesn't even know about by doing the most awesome dance moves you have ever see

Of course these bullets are bouncing off the wall and of course...hitting Maria in the face

"Thank god this never happens to me" Mary said dragging Maria off along with the chain gun

"THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT!" James screamed as the lights went out

"Damn power company" James said

(BE) to Heather and co.

"Heather isn't this breaking and entering" Kirby said

"ah grow a pair Kirby" Heather said

they were climbing into a window into what looked like an office

"Why are we in here again?" Lee asked

"I don't know ask fearless lady up here" Kirby said folding his arms

"Because I come through here all the time...it is faster" Hether said walking throught the door ahead of her

"I am so turned on by her right now" Lee said

"Hey Lee...please stop drooling on me" Kirby said

"Sorry my little pink friend" Lee said following Hether

"heh heh...he is a horny little bugger" Kirby said chuckling to himself

"Hey guys look a dance studio" Hether said as Lee and Kirby caught up to her

"Lee I could show you a SECRET dance...Kirby you'd better wait out here...due to your young age" Heather said trying to shoo Kirby away

"Bitch...I'm older than both of you" Kirby said

"What!...how old are you then" Heather said not believing

"I am 27 thank you very much" Kirby proved this by pulling out his wallet...he wasn't lying

"Fine then come in" Heather said as they walked inside

When they walked in they saw a giant grey blob on the floor

"What the hell is that?" Lee asked

"It looks like it is a blob of fat" Heather said disgusted

the thing hearing this and obviously offended it stood up

"BLEW BEW BLEW!" It screamed

"I think I'm in love" Heather heard

"LEE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Heather screamed

"that wasn't me" Lee said pointing down

Kirby had little hearts appearing over his head

"Now THAT is disturbing!" Lee said

"I second that" Heather said

"Could you guys me and tiffany alone for awhile?" Kirby asked

"Could we...why haven't we" Heather said running for the door

"This is so cute" Lee said before leaving

"so baby where you from" Kirby said as the thing giggled

out in the hallway

"I hope I never EVER see anything like that again!" HEather said

"It was pretty gross" Lee said

"Hey look at this elevator door it is open a little" Heather said trying to open it further

"It's no good we need something like a tire Jack to..." Heather started to say

CREAK

"Whoa!...You are pretty damn strong" Heather said

"Thank you" Lee smiled

"Now how to we get down there we will probably ned some sort of rooooooope.." Heather screamed as Lee picked her up and jumped down the shaft grabbed the ledge threw he up and then flipped up himself

"I Freakin' Love you" Heather screamed

"I told you...I like freakin' Superman...can't stop me from doing anything" Lee said smiling

Somewhere in the dark Bass is watching them on the sphere again

"God I hate it when he says that" Bass said

"roof roof (It's a lie he is so pathetic and weak)" Gosple barked

"shut up you oversized dog...he kicked your ass and I knocked him out in one punch...look who is stronger" Bass said annoyed

(BE) back to Heather and Lee

"Shouldn't we wait on Kirby?" Lee asked

"Nah...he'll be fine" Heather said

"Why does it look like we are in a bathroom?" Lee asked

"Maybe we entered a time warp and we are in the future and we are married and do it all the time and have three kids" Heather said excited

"No I think we are in a display room...but I like where your head is" Lee said

"I don't feel good all of a sudden" Heather said as she passed out on the gound

"Mama" Lee said as he fell to the ground as well

when they awoke

"ah shit not this again" Heather said

"why is everything made out of mesh?" Lee asked

"Hey guys" Kirby said floating around in the bath tub which is now full of water

"Kirby...how did you get here?" Heather asked

"I was...well you know" Kirby said winking

"that is completely gross" Heather said

"I then passed out and woke up in this tub" Kirby said

"Can we get out of this room please?" Lee asked

they left the room and in the corner there was a thing hanging onto a baby

"Hey somebody! A little help over here" It yelled

"did you guys hear anything?" Heather asked

"No" Kirby abd Lee said in unison

"I'm right here...just please help me...or at least this baby" It screamed

they didn't pay attention

"Hey what's in the stroller?" Heather asked

"Please don't take that" It said

"OHH A SHOTGUN!" Heather said happily

"fine don't help me...I'll just hang here until someone else comes along" It said hanging there

"Let me test it" Heather said as she fired a shell off

It hit the creature in the arm

"YOUUUU BIIIITCCCCC" It screamed

thud

"Let's keep going I keep thinking I hear something" Heather said creeped out

they walked around a bit...finding some weird dog things which Heather shot. They eventually made it to a placewhere they found a picture

"the holy one?" Heather rerad out loud

on the other side was a naked picture of Heather

"WHOA!" Kiry said looking at the picture and taking a cell phone picture of it

"Guess who just got a new wallpaper...this guy" Kirby said

Lee snatched his phone and crushed it

"THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lee screamed

"Girlfirend? since when" Kirby said

"I...mean...freind...that...is...a...girl" Lee said blushing

"werido" Kirby said as Hether walked into the other room

"AH...I have company" a man said sitting in a chir with his back turned

"who are you...and are you the one who took this picture?" Heather said getting pissed

"who me" The man said turning around revealing a middle aged man in glasses with brown hair wearing a sweater vest

"No, Kirby because he has been in this room the whole time" Heather said

"which one is kirby?" He asked

"Heeyo!" Kirby said raising his hand

"right...my name is Vincent...and let me tell you...you have a nice ass" Vincent said

"great another stalking perv" Heather said

"Who said I was talking to you?" He said looking at Lee

"What!" Lee said shocked

"Wow...this is really creepy" Kirby said

"Oh...and of curse I know you as well...Heather" Vincent

"How do you know me?" Heather asked

"I know all about you...and you past. Did Harry never tell you? He was always sucha shifty fellow" Vincent said

"Who the hell is Harry?" Heather asked

"Your...father" Vincent said confused

"No my dad's name is James" Heather said

"Oh...I see he changed his name after the whole incident" Vincent said thinking he made sense out of the whole thing

"He is a writer right?" Vincent said

"No just a bumbiling idiot" Heather said

"uhhh...well never the less" Vincent said

"are you with that eybrowless bitch Claudia?" Heather asked reaching for her pipe

"Hell no...don't group me in with that witch" Vincent said getting angry

"allright dude you have officially freaked me out" Heather said walking out the door on the other side of the room with Lee going last

Vincent blew a kiss twords Lee

"Sicko!" Lee said as they left the room

END OF CHAPTER

Sephiroth: Magnificent! I love it!

Shadow: Well...Darkcomet stayed beind the fence...lucky us

Sephiroth: I'll say

Shadow: well I have to say it...he told me to. So kiddes until next time...oh and don't forget those questions...preferably one for...oh I don't know...a black hedgehog

Sephiroth: you are such a sellout


	7. Mr Roboto

Chapter 7

Mr. Roboto

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yet anyway...nor will I ever (Damn)

"I might want to walk with my butt cheeks clenched together" Lee said as they got into a room away from Vincent

"that might be a good idea" Kirby said

Heather just stared ahead

"what's eatin' you?" Kirby asked

"sword" Heather said

"sword?" Lee asked

"I HAVE A SWORD!" Heather said as she held a sword above her head as the zelda got Item theme came from nowhere

Darkcomet: I am so gonna get sued for that

"good for you...now what is the rest of this stuff?" Kirby asked

"who gives a shit...I have a sword. People with swords don't have to know anything" Heather said

"Well now you have a sword so you have an excuse" Kirby said

Heather took a swipe at Kirby

"HEY! that isn't funny" Kirby said as they left the room laughing at him

"Bitch" He said under his breath as he followed them

they walked around awhile running into the occasional creature and Heather killeing it with her sword...which she neglected to actually name...it is a Katana

they reached a room with a giant picture

"what does the discription under the picture say?" Lee asked

"Keep out of reach of chemicals, meat, and fire...please drop in bucket" Heather said

"so we need to burn the picture?" Lee said

"probably...and even if we don't NEED to it will still be fun" Kirby said reaching into his mouth and pulling out another crown looking thing. He pushed the button and it made fire pop on his head

"Damn!" Heather said backing up

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby screamed as fire shot out off his mouth and burned the picture up

"Well let's contiue shall we" Heather said as they walked through the door

(BE) at James's apartment

"hmmm...so I need to boild a skillet full of water...O.K."James said as he began to boil water and he watched a T.V. in the Kitchen...he was watching a baseball game

"That's it I am just going to walk in there and stab him...and kill him!" Maria said frustrated

"sounds like a good plan" Mary said

"allright here I go" Maria said as she kicked the door open...of course James didn't notice

"DIE JAMES!" Maria said running at him with the knife

"No...no...NO...DAMNIT!" James screamed as he slamed his fist down and hit the handle of the skillet hard this caused the contents...the boiling water ...to launch out of the skillet very fast...and they hit Maria in the face

"OWWWWWWW..IT BURRRRNS!" She screamed as she writhed on the ground...James still din't notice

"Maria" Mary said as she grabbed her and they vanished

"damn neighbors...I wish they would keep it down" James said

(BE) to a dark room

"I now know how to get the demon to stir enough for me to absorb it...by killing that miserable girls moronic father...I am going to go there now...to begin my killing spree" Bass said as he grabbed a sword

(BE) to the top of James's apartment

"O.K. then you know what to do right?" Claudia asked

"yes damnit...you can only tell me 30 times before I get a little pissed" this rather large giant monster said

"good just make sure you get the job done" Claudia said as they walked twords James's apartment

(BE) back to Heather and co.

"why do I hear music?" Kirby asked

"I think I know where this is going" Heather said

The walked into a room with a ladder and all of them looked and they saw a weird monster doing the robot...and singing

"Domo morigoto Mr. Robot...domo domo" Valtiel sang

"Valtiel" Heather said

"Oh hey baby...what is happening" Valtiel said trying to sound hip

"nearly been killed...three time" Heather said

"sorry to hear that" Valtiel just kept dancing away

"dude there is something wrong with you" Kirby said

"I'd love to see you bust sweet moves like this" Valtiel said

His cell phone rang he had Enter Sandman as a ringtone

"yo cuz" He said

"no I don't need your damn help I will learn on my own" Valtiel said as he hung up...sorry about that my cousin has some roomates...they are cool but one is just plain crazy" Valtiel said getting back to his robot

"Allright...just gonna go now" Heather said leaving

"bye..weirdo" Kirby said following her

"keep on keepin' on my brother" Lee said hitting his chest with his fist

"thanks holmes" Valtiel said as Lee left

They left and wandered around in the dark for awhile until they found a place kind of out of the way where there was some sort of book

"and then the princess went to the beast and said I will deafeat you. The beast replied...Bitch didn't I kill you already? The princess then spoke the magic words..." Heather tried to read the words

"what is it?" Kirby asked

"All hail Shadow?" Heather said

"what the hell does that mean?" Lee asked confused they left the room

Darkcomet: Shadow...why the hell did you mess with that?

Shadow: what they should all hail me

Darkcomet: thos are the words to kill the invincible monster

shadow: Kill? I thought he was invincible?

Darkcomet: you better find a way to fix this

Shadow: fine...I will do it...why can't Sephiroth do it?

Darkcomet: he is on vacation

Shadow: Lazy freeloader

As Heather and Co. Walked around they found a gian monster blocking the door

"Oh...my...god what the hell is that thing?" Kirby asked

"It looks like a giant pillar monster" Lee said

"I'm gonna stab it" Heather said...stabbing it

Nothing happnened

"uhhh" Heather said

Shadow: let me handle it

shadow came down with a really freakin' big rocket launcher and blew the monster to pieces

Shadow: your welcome

he then vanished

Afraid the ill-tempered hedgehog was going to come back they ran away out the door

"whew we made it" Heather said happy

"now where to?" Kirby asked

"well this building is my apartment building" Heather said so they of couse walked in

they made it to Heathers apartment

"DAD! I'm home!" she hollared

"Just have a look around" Heather said

"dad did you pass out on he...AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed

"what is it!?" Lee said as he and Kirby ran to Heathers side

James was sitting in his chair covered in blood

"dude what is wrong with this guy? Drink to much?" Kirby said laughing

"THAT'S MY DAD AND HE IS COVERED IN HIS OWN BLOOD!" Heather said getting beyond pissed off

"look...foot prints" Lee said

Heather ran after the foot prints

As Hether made it to the roof

"why the hell are you here?" Bass asked the weird creature

"probably the same reason you are" The creature said to the floating Bass

"Well back off I claim this one" Bass said

The creature extended blades from it's arm

"so...I have blood stained blades...who is the bitch gonna believe" The creature said

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DIRTY SONS OF BITCHES DID THAT TO MY DAD! ANSWER ME!" Heather screamed

The creature and Bass pointed at each other

Heather looked at the sword monster

"YOU...YOU SHIFTY LOOKING DOUCHE BAG! I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL WHERE SATAN IS GOING TO MAKE YOU HIS BITCH!" Heather screamed

"damn!" Bass said

"I'd like to see you try" The creature said pulling his blades out and running at Heather

She pulled out her sword and swung it... she cut the thing in half

"Oh shit...to much anger" Bass said turning to run only to see Lee standing in his way

"and where do we think we are going?" Lee asked

"don't act so smug you little bastard I will mop the floor with you" Bass said

"HEY YOU CAPE WEARNG ASSHOLE! LEE IS GONNA STOMP YOUR ASS SO BAD YOU ARE GONNA CRY LIKE LEE'S BITCH!" Heather screamed

"seriously..she is pissed" Bass said as he landed on the ground

"the lotus blooms twice" Lee said

"and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bass said confused

"let me show you" Lee said putting his hand up ready to fight

"Allright if that is the way you want it" Bass said putting up his aura

the epic fight is going to begin...next chapter

END OF CHAPTER

Oh I think this is gonna be awesome...I can't wait. Hey everybody I don't really have alot to say...but hey maybe this quick udate thing will continue..who knows? Please ask some questions...Shadow really wants one, but on the flip side so does Bass...just ask with caution with him...he is a little testy. Until next chapter


	8. Heather the Avenger

Chapter 8

Heather the Avenger

Disclaimer:who at this point still thinks I own anything? Cause I don't

"I should warn you little man...if we fight you will surely die" Bass said as his shield glowed.

"Well it IS do or die isn't it?" Lee said staring at Bass.

"If that is how you want it" Bass said rasing his arm to fire.

Lee was already gone and was attacking Bass from behind.

Lee's foot though only hit the energy shield.

"How unfortunate...looks like you can't hit me" Bass said chuckling to himself.

Lee tried five more times but each try just proved to be unsuccesful.

"You see I told you it isn't possible" Bass chuckled to himself.

"Not quite" Lee said smirking.

"you stupid fool...it can't be done. Just face facts already" Bass said amazed at the fact he is still trying to find a flaw.

"Observe then...and observe your downfall" Lee said as he went for it again

He ran and kicked it with all of his might

"You stupid foo...wait...NO!" Bass Screamed.

Lee had broken through

"Now to follow through!" He yelled as he kicked Bass up in the air. He then appeared behind him and grabbed him

"What are you..." Bass started to say as they began to spin when Bass noticed something...he was coming down from the sky...he was going to be pile driven into the ground.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" Lee screamed as he Drilled Bass into the roof below.

Lee then flipped out of the wrekage twords Heather and Kirby.

"Lee that was amazing!" Heather said.

"Well...It looks like this is over" Kirby said.

"Not quite...you almost had me though."

"It can't be!" Lee said amazed as he turned to face what he feared he would see.

Yet there it was Bass was in the middle of the small crater he made...but his shield was back.

"That is the great thing about this shield...it always comes back. When we were about to contact...I just slipped it back on. I didn't even feel a thing" Bass said smirking.

"Well...I was hoping not to use this technique but it looks like I have no choice" Lee said as he crossed his arms in front of his face.

"Whatever you are trying won't work...this is over" Bass said proclaiming himself the winner.

"You are correct this is over...wether I kill you...OR I DIE TRYING!" Lee said as a light started to rise up around him.

"Dude...that was a kick ass one liner" Kirby said

"Which is why I am recording this right now" Heather said as she looked through a vide recorder.

Lee was hunched over trying to gather energy.

"what is this boy...able to do" Bass said as he stood in awe of what he was witnessing.

Lee's Hair was standing up and his face was brick red and veins were bulding out of his head his muscles were almost about to buldge out of his body, and his eyes were solid white.

"NOW I WILL FINISH THIS!" Lee said.

"so you have some more power it isn..." Bass didn't even finish His shield had already been broken...and he was in the air.

Suddenly Lee appeared in front of him and hit him down...then as he was on his way back down he hit him right back up...and procceded to bounce him around in the air.

"Lee...how is he moving so fast that he can bounce him in the air like that" Heather said having to stare straight up to see them.

"NO...THIS CAN'T...BE!" Bass screamed as he was being hit and then suddenly hit straight downwards.

Bass flew down like a pile of bricks...until he was snagged by the waits just centimeters from the ground and stared up...Lee had him caught around the waist with a bandage of some sort.

Bass was then pulled back up at blinding speed...Lee then stuck his arm and leg down and brought them both down to the roof.

This caused a giant pillare of smoke to rise into the air.

Lee then rolled out looking normal but extremely exhausted.

"Lee! Are You O.K.?" Heather yelled.

Lee didn't answer...he was staring into the smoke.

Bass was standing...without a scratch.

"how? How can you still be alive?" Lee said.

"the shield was an outer defence...but underneath I cannot be killed by normal means" Bass said breathing heavy.

"the bad news is I have taken to much damage to continue to fight...I cannot maintain my composure...if he lands another good hit I will surley die" Bass thought to himself he then closed his eyes and a light flashed.

But even so Heather had snuck up behind him and swung her katana...and cut Bass's head off.

"Take that you son of a bitch father killer" Heather said as she watched Bass's body fall limp.

"Heather you killed him...AWESOME!" Kirby said excited.

"Heather...I can't stand...please help...me down...to your..." Lee said as he passed out.

"Don't worry I will help you" Kirby said sucking in alot of air and sucked Lee inside of him and him and Heather started to walk back to her apartment.

"Good Heather I see your anger is rising" Claudia said appearing on the other side of the roof.

"Claudia...you sadistic bitch!" Heather screamed.

"I see your little pudgey friend stood by and did nothing" Claudia said.

"wup oars fu dupit beach!" Kirby said with his mouth full.

"what was that?" Claudia asked.

"He said up yours you stupid bitch" Heather said.

"Charming...well if you want me you must come to Silent Hill. Every thing will be answered there" Claudia said as she vanished from sight.

Kirby and Heather went down to her apartment.

When they arrived Douglas stood there staring at James.

"what are you doing here?" Heather said upset.

"well...I came here to apologize for before...but obviously you have more problems" douglas said.

Kirby spat out Lee "Well no shit...Ithought you were some sort of dectective because of the way you dressed" Kirby said rolling his eyes.

Heather started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Douglas asked.

"to Silent Hill" Heather said.

"do you even know where that is?" Douglas asked.

"I thought maybe about...2...3 miles" Heather said.

"hey we are in Freakin' New York...it is in West Virgina...about 2 states over" Douglas said.

Heather sighed "Shit that is a long way to walk" Heather said.

"I'll drive you there... come on Pink dude I'll show you to my car...just let me grab this boy over here and drag him out to the car" Douglas said as him and Kirby walked out the door and Lee was strung over his shoulder.

"Take your time" Douglas said as he left.

Heather walked into her room and filled a duffle bag full of clothes and went to say bye to her dad one last time when she noticed he was holding something.

"What is this?" Heather said as she took it and left for the front.

when she got there Douglas looked over to her.

"Do you know some creepy guy named Vincent?" Douglas asked.

"yeah...Oh god did he come by and try to violate Lee's unconsicence body?" Heather asked.

"No...but he told me to tell you go to the Hospital and look for someone" Douglas said as they got into the car.

"good...now what kind of tunes do you have in this car?" Heather asked.

"Darkcomet's ipod" Douglas said as he connected it to his speaker and blared Tom Sawyer by Rush as they drove away.

Back up in the apartment.

James stood up!

"that was a nice nap...what is all over my Jacket?" James said to himself.

"Ketchup...now how the hell did that get there?" James thought.

(BE) about 1 hour earlier

"Mmmmm...turkey sandwich with extra ketchup" James said as he tried to eat the sandwich in one bite and smearing ketchup all over his Jacket

"Now time to write about my daughters past for no reaon" James said as he sat down.

(BE) present

"Then I passed out...DAMN! I was drunk!" James said in a loud voice.

He looked over and saw a note.

"Mom went to Silent hill to get revenge for someone killing dad. Don't wait up. Heather" James read out loud.

"Silent Hill eh" James said as he stood there for a few moments

"That is NOT good" James said as he wrote another note to Ashley

"Dear Ashley...Went to Silent Hill to help Heather find my killer...don't wait up" James said as he wrote.

"there...that shouldn't cause any confusion" James said as he grabbed his keys and left the house

(BE) inside Douglas's car

They company was sitting ther and Lee was awake but just lying there in the back seat...Kirby was also back there in a baby sat arms folded over ith a sour look on his face

"Heather was thumbing through the report as she looke at me funny" Douglas said.

"That is getting really annoying!" Kirby said.

"Yeah...I don't think I can handle this very much longer" Heather said rolling her eyes.

"and then what happened Douglas?" Lee said.

"Heather would you read that for me please?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah...My daughter Heather at the tender age of 1 was abducted by a very crazy man named Harry Mason. He took her to Silent Hill for some reason I don't even want to think of. He took her there crash his ot pink jeep because he was drunk and got mixed up with soem cop, a cult, and a drug lord. Long story made short he fought some sort of goat monster and when it died it found a refuge in Heathers sould. Now when I found her the next morning there was a twenty page letter nailed to her crib. Explaining everything I just said. but since then Heather acted like a monster...killing the nieghbor birds...stealing money from the nighbors...Killing one of our nieghbors...hiding the T.V. remote...you know really sick shit. I contemplated killing her as punishment...but her mother thought differently...figured time out would fix things. So in short Dan Rather this is why I think I should be allowed to appear on nightline. James Sunderland." Heather finished.

"Wow...so much to digest in those last few moments...why was he writing to Dan Rather" Kirby said.

"He licked nightline and wanted to be on there at least once...you know for someone so stupid...when he gets drunk he makes einstien look like...well...a gerbil" Heather said

"Yeah but look at it this way...Bass is dead" Lee said

(BE) on the roof of the apartment

Bass appeared and looked down at his own corpse. It then turned into the corpse of Jimmy Hoffa...only without a head.

"I knew leaning how to move fast would pay off...just disguised Jimmy Hoffa as me, and get out of eye sight...all in the flash of a light" Bass said smirking.

"But those punks have no idea what kind of trouble they are in...I am going to rain Hell upon them" Bass said as he teleported out of the area.

END OF CHAPTER

Tada James is alive! and you thought I was going to kill him. But so is Bass and he is really pissed. How is this going to turn out? Well wait till next chapter and ind out...jeeze...simple answer. See you all next chapter!


	9. Back to the Hospital

Chapter 9

Back to the Hospital

Disclaimer: Yep...still am writing about how I own nothing...you should know.

"Allright everybody here is my plan" Heather said in the cheap Motel room they stayed in

"We are going to split up into even groups" Heather said

"Allright" Douglas said

"Me, Lee, and Kirby are going to the Hospital...Douglas you try to find this guys house" Heather said

Everyone agreed except for Douglas

"Just one question...WHO THE HELL AM I EVEN LOOKING FOR!?" Douglas objected

"pfft...shouldn't you know? You are a detective after all" Kirby said as they left

"I friggin' hate my job" Douglas said grabbing his things

Meanwhile outside the motel

"according to the map that I found on the front desk...the hospital is this way" Lee said as he pointed down the road

so they walked...and walked...and walked

"Damn why is it so far...and why is it so foggy?" Kirby complained

"Yeah like I live here" Lee said

"maybe because something is coming to get you Kirby" Heather said trying to scare Kirby who immediatley stopped while the other kept moving

"Hey! who do you know who is trying to get me? come on man don't be like this" Kirby said running after Heather

Bass then rose from the road behind them

"Stupid fools think I am dead. I'll just follow them until I get the perfect chance to attack. Only this time...it will be game over" Bass said as he sank back into the floor

"so he is here...I can finally get a new body" a strange black goo said as it came out of the sewer.

"I'll just follow him" It said going back into the sewer

Bass then came out from behind a nearby building

"I knew he would come after me...thinks he can take my body eh...hmmm I can ambush Heather and the idiot in the Hospital just need to set a trap" Bass said as he floated away

(BE) at the front door of the Hospital

"So...this is the Hospital?" Heather asked

"Looks more like and insane asylum" Lee said

"The name according to this sign is Brookhaven Mental Hospital" Kirby said

"well let's not waste time trying to figure out what this place is and isn't and get inside!" Heather said running inside while the others follow her.

(BE) in a dark room

"Hey...looks like we have some intruders" A voice said looking at a moniter

"well at least this intruder is hot" the another voice said

"well are we going to kill them?" voice #3 said

"Well what else are we good at?" Voice #2 said

"Hey to my credit I am good at other things besides killing" Voice # 3 shot back

"Shut up you morons!" Voice #1 screamed

"whoa who is that floating dude with the cloak?" Voice #3 said

"Ah probably harmless and weak...I am more worried about the chick...weird looking kid and the gumball" Voice #2 said

"you just want to get laid" Voice #3 said

" everybody does" Voice # 2 said hitting buttons

"Is that weird ghost still hanging around?" Voice #1 asked

"Oh shit not Stanley Cole...damnit he tries to steal all of the hot ones!" Voice #2 complained

"He tries to kill them you idiot" Voice #3 said

"I hate that bastard" Voice #2 said

(BE) in the office of the Hospital

"Why is there a note with a doll next to it?" Kirby asked

"Dear Heather My name is Stanley Cole and I have waited a long time to bang...er...see you. To see that beatiful face with gorgeous hair...great chest...by that I of course mean uhhh...forget I wrote anything this is my last sheet of paper and I am using pen. I left you my pretty little dollie...it is Malibu Barbie by the way. Anywho I hope to screw...SEE you soon! With much Love Stanley Cole." Lee read

"heh heh...Heather has a stalker" Kirby said

"dude that shit isn't funny" Lee said

"what kind of dude owns a Malibu Barbie?" Heather asked

"A really screwed up individual does that's who" Kirby said

"can we please leave this room?" Heather asked feeling uncomfortable so she left

the others followed her

(BE) in the back of the hospital somewhere

about 300 dead monster lay around a Bass worked on a mechanism

"there when either of them walk in here it will set my trap in motion...they can't escape...MWUHAHAHAHAH!!" Bass laughed manically as slams were heard

"damn got one already?"Bass said walking into his trapped room

"hey man this aint cool" said a weird looking monster in there wearing headphones

"Who the hell are you?" Bass asked

"the names valtiel now let me out of here" He said annoyed

"uhh...O.K. let me just...there" Bass said hitting some buttons and the gate opened

"No hard feelings right?" Bass asked

"nah we cool...this way right?" Valtiel asked pointing down the hallway

"to what?" Bass asked

"the way out of this weird hallway" Valtiel said

"yeah...that way. Hey is Heather here?" Bass asked

"hell yeah I followed that sweet ass all the way here...later" Valiel said walking off

"yeah whatever moron" Bass said trying to rebuild his trap

(BE) on the Second floor

"hey guys look a weird looking clock" Kirby said

"why is there a doll sitting there?" Heather asked

"Oh shit...Dear Heather it is me Stanley again...why didn't you take my doll? Hey umm...that clock is fast about 3 hours and 45 minutes could you change it for me? For some reason when I leave the key to the basement near it the clocks eats it and won't give it back until it gets set right...I am not sure where I got the damned thing though. I can't wait to see you...it will be soon. I garundamntee it. Stanley Cole" Lee read

"this guy is weird...but somehow helpful" Heather said grabbing the clock and fixing it and sure enought the key dropped out of the bottom

"you know this reminds me of a video game I played once...not in same order...as a matter of fact very off...something Hill 3. I can't remember that first word though" Kirby said

"Who the hell cares" Heather said walking away

"Kiss my ass" Kirby said following her and Lee followed not long after

They went down to the basement and nosed around a bit and eventually found a flipped over wheelchair

"an uzi!" Heather said picking up said uzi

"shit man a sword now an uzi...what next?" Kirby said

"and look at this a giant mace!" Hather exclaimed

"you have to be freakin' kidding" Kirby said

"Ohhh some mascara!" Heather said

"allright...this officially the most screwed up stuff I have ever seen" Kirby said annoyed

"a life time supply of Beef Jerky...who wants that?" Heather said

"As I was saying I love this place!" Kirby exclaimed as he opened his mouth and nothing short of a tornado came out and devoured a lift times supply in only 1.3 seconds

"DAMN!" Lee screamed

"well I think that is all there is here...Hey lets go look on the third floor" Kirby said leaving the room with Heather following and Lee not far behind

(BE) to the back of the hospital

SLAM

"who did I catch now?" Bass said as he walked over to the caged door and saw the black mass

"YOU! You must give your body now!" the mass screamed

"why so you can take my soul?" Bass said slyly

"how do you know who I am?" The mass asked

"It's kind of hard to forget...tubby in this life...tubby in the next...why don't you just project your real form...your not fooling me" Bass said smirking

"You stupid son of a bitch! I need that girls demon inside of her!" the goo screamed

"unless you are prepared to go through me...you are never going to win" Bass said

"Well there is more than one way to do this" the goo said as it slid between the bars

"Damn...I didn't count on that" Bass said

"hahahahaha" the goo laughed

"doesn't matter though...because you cant get through my shield without your body" Bass said activating his shield

a mindless monster just wandered near the goo and was snared ny it

"shit...should have saw that one coming" Bass said

emerging from the black goo stood...MARIO!

"well...one of is going to be stronger after this." Mario said preparing for battle

"just shut up and fight" Bass said preparing for attack

(BE) on the third floor

"shit why is there another letter here?" Heather asked annoyed

"Let me read it...Hey bitch...take the doll! I'm sorry...I mean my dearest Heather. I know it may take some time to get used to a long distance relationship. But I am sure we can work things out...please. Of course we can...hey that weird looking spot in the wall there...rub Mascara on it...you will get a key to the back of the Hospital where I am...please come soon. Stanley Cole" Lee read

"I hate this bastard" Heather said rubbing the mascara on the wall. A phone popped out of the wall

Heather picked up the phone

"Hello." Heather said

"yeah hey...this is Leonard...Leonard Wulf...Claudias dad" the voice on the other end of the phone

"wait...WHAT!" Heather screamed

"yeah...I know she is a sadictic crazy Bitch...I know I raised her. Hey I have something for you...just come to the deepest part of the hospital...it is where I live." Leonard said

"allright be there soon...out of curiostiy how do I get there?" Heather asked

"what the hell are you blind it is the giant caged off area right next to the room you came from" Leonard said as he hung up the phone

"well let's head into this place to get some answers" They said leaving

(BE) to the back of the Hospital (where Heather and co. are approching by the way)

A black mist swirled around a shadowy figure

"after all this time I figured there was more than that" a voice said

"after all of that tough talk...you were just a push over" the voice said

(BE) flashback 10 minuets ago

"Pathetic fool...thinking you coud beat me" Mario said taunting as he grabbed a kneeled over Bass by the neck...you soul will give me a good deal of energy as he sunk his teeth into Bass's neck

"No!" Mario said as Bass emerged behind him

"game over" Bass said as he grabbed Mario and a glow emited

"sneaky son of a bitch" Bass said as mario dissolved...and illusion like what he did...the real one grabbed him from behind

"Face it I will be ahead of you every time" Mario said as he bit Bass in the neck again

"It can't be!" Mario said in shock...an arm shot up from the ground and grabbed Mario by the leg

"Game!" Bass said as his arm glowed and Mario dissapeared and was gone forever

(BE) present

"heh heh heh...now I am going to finsh my plan...first By killing everybody in this town" Bass said as a dark aura surrounded him and purple smoke went around his feet

"Hey guys I think this is the way!" Kirby screamed

"it must be my luck day" as Bass went back into the floor and awaited to spring his trap

END OF CHAPTER

WOW! Bass Beat Mario! I wonder how strong Bass is now? Hey we may find out next chapter so stay tuned!


	10. Red stuff and Nasty walls

Chapter 10

Red stuff and nasty walls

Disclaimer: Nothing not do I...it makes perfect sense

"If you choose not to decide you still have made a choice" Kirby sang 'Free Will' by Rush

"damn he can get his voice up there" Lee said as they walked into the caged area

SLAM

The caged door slammed behind them

"Well I guess we are not going back that way" Heather said as they continued to walk

SLAM

"I have a bad feeling about this" Lee said

"RUN!" Kirby screamed as they all ran as the doors slammed behind them

"ohshitohshitohshit" Kirby panted as he ran

SLAM

a gate closed in front of them

"Turn right!" Heather screamed as they turned right

"Which way!?" Kirby said

"Right!" Heather screamed and they went right while the gate continued to slam behind them. They eventually found a door that led out and they went through it

"finally we got our of...that...wierd place" Kirby said as he noticed the walls were all red and pulsating...kind of disgusting actually

"oh that is sick" Kirby said as he stumbled off

"yeah I already hate this place" Heather said walking away

"Man this place is cool!" Lee said following them into a room

When they got inside they saw another note with a doll

"This creep again!?" Kirby said

"You stupid bitch you had better take this doll or I will slit your throat...you think I am playing! I am sorry Heather it is just I feel like you don't like me very much...but all I want to do is scream my love out the window...I don't want to go much further from that though. Hey could you check on an old pal of mine...he got a tatoo of a combination to the hospital door...I think he was trying to escape. Even though I am here in this hospital I do not wish to go. Please Heather all's I ask is that you return your love only to me. That is all I want in life...well that and a cookie...but mostly you...that cookie would be tasty though. With more love then you can imagine, Stanley Cole" Lee read

"...THAT'S IT I HATE YOU STANLEY WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO KILL YOURSELF OR SOMETHING...I AM WITH LEE!" Heather screamed as she made out with Lee

"Ohh..what do you think of that huh? Yeah..you wish that was you don't you? To bad sucker!" Kirby taunted the doll

"NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Heather screamed as she left the room

"Nice one!" Kirby said

"thanks pal" Lee said

"Note to self...Lee is kick ass now...he just scored a babe...must get lessons" Kirby said to a tape recorder...he then looked around to see if no one was watching

"Also note to self...while here look for cure of disease I may have caught from before in the department sore" Kirby said as he put up his tape recorder and followed them

(BE) back in the trap room

"hmm...I guess they found the traps only flaw...run away" Bass said looking at his trap

"well there is a plan B..." Bass said pulling out a cell phone

"Yes...Douglas right? This is Bass...I mean Leonard Wulf and I play Bass Guitar...not sure what relovence that holds. Yeah I am the guy you are looking for. I went to the amusement park...meet me there. Yes I have already met Heather...I told her to meet me there later...on the roller coaster...yes...allright see you there" Bass said hanging up his phone

"dumbass" Bass said teleporting out of the Hospital

(BE) in the dark room

"Shit they are in the real Hospital" voice #1 said

"well who the hell is responsible for that?" Voice #3 said sarcasticaly

"shutup" voice #2 said

"well lucky we have our secret weapon that I developed" Voice #3 said

"Yeah...can I use it?" Voice #2 asked

"It takes all three of us to drive it moron" Voice #1 said

"Can I be the main one?" Voice # 2 asked

"sure why the hell not" Voice #3 said as foot steps were heard walking away

(BE) on the elevator floor

"Man that was weird before" Heather said

"yeah what happened?" Kirby said

"you were in there for about 5 minuets" Lee said

"well." Heather started to say

(BE) a few minuets ago

"Hey you guys wait out here I want to see what is inside of this room" Heather said walking into a room

It was pretty empty except for the giant mirror and the sink in the corner

"Welll I thought something was in here" Heather said as she turned to leave...but the door was jammed

"what the hell...oh well maybe they will come in here and look for me soon" Heather said as she walked twords the mirror and started to model in front of it

"Oh that is hot" Heather said as her reflection flipped her off

"well I don't remember doing that" Heather said as the reflection started to change and the other side of the room just got blacker and blacker

"pretty weird" Heather said

The now half skeleton looking Heather flipped her off again

"Bitch you better hope I don't find you!" Heather screamed at the mirror

The evil Heather just made a bring it on gesture...as some weird looking black veins popped out of the drain

The other Heather stopped moving and the room started to get black

"OWWW MY HEAD...MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Heather screamed as she ran and hit the door

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN!" Heather screamed ad finally opened the dor and was a blur down the hall

"WHOA!" Kirby screamed she knocked him over

"Heather!...Come back" Lee hollared as he followed her

"blah...I think I am gonna vomit" Kirby said stumbling after them

(BE) present

"...and that is what happened" Heather said as the elevator reached the basement

"damn that is pretty wierd" Lee said as they all stepped off the elevator and looked around

"what is in there?" Kirby asked

"that is where they burn dead bodies" Lee said

"well mostly when they are dead" Heather said

"Can we open it?" Kirby asked

"sure lucky Darkcomet put the riddle level on surper freakin' easy" Heather said

Darkcomet: are you doubting my intelligence...because Stanley Cole is still out there

"I mean Darcomet...he is the freakin smartest man in the world" Heather said opening the door

"a key?" Lee said

"third floor storage" Kirby said as they got back into the elevator

(BE) in the first floor nurses staition

"shouldn't we be doing something?" Demon nurse # 1 asked

"No...last time someone came in here...we all got in trouble for not doing anything...let's just stay here with scruffy the sniffer" Demon Nurse #2 said

"roof" a happy scruffy barked

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!" Demon nurse screamed

(BE) back to Heater and co.

"Oh dear god another note...but the doll next to it is broken...smashed and is on fire" Kirby said

"You are a heartless bitch Heather! I just wanted to be with you...and you treat me like garbage and go out wth that dweeb you are with. I should never have tried to give you my doll! I should track you down and kill you...if I wasn't afraid to get my ass kicked by that panzy you are with. I hope you get ghonnorea and rot in hell. from your worst enemy Stanley Cole" Lee said

"well thank god he gave up" Heather said as she looked around the room and found a packet of blood

"hey let's check out the second floor" Lee said

When they got there

"now pour the blood there" Lee pointed

Heather did so and a path way opened up with a ladder

they all climbed down and saw the scariest thing in history

Valtiel was singing "White and Nerdy"

Heather started crying

"Ahh what's wrong baby?" Valtiel said stopping

"that was my dad's favorite song" Heather said wiping the tear away

"Oh sorry...hey you are supposed to go down there" Valtiel said pointing to another ladder

"why?" Kirby asked

"well..you have been everywhere else right?" Valtiel asked

"Yeah you have a point" Lee said

"Let's go...by Valtiel...keep on singing that song" Heather said

"will do baby" Valitel sang as they climbed down the ladder

When they reached the bottom they stood on a metal platform knee high with water and the rest of the room you could not see but the water was probably deep there

"whoa don't walk to far...you might get sucked under" Lee said

"yeah no shit num nuts...looks like we can go" Kirby said

"Yeah let's..." Heather started to say as the ladder raised

"maybe there is a way out under the water" Kirby said

"so...I can't hold my breath that long and neither can Heather" Lee said

"well I have a magic snorkel that lets me breath as long as I want...I'll try to find a way out and bring the ladder back down" Kirby said pulling a snorkel and goggle set out of his mouth

"now behave while I'm gone" Kirby said winking and diving in

"what the hell does that mean!?" Heather said

"I thinks it means he thinks we are going to do it...but nothing will make me do it here" Lee said

"yeah...good point" Heather said

several minuets passed as they stood there whe kirby came flying out of the water

"Kirby what is wrong?!" Lee said

"Dude we are going to DIE!" Kirby screamed as the ground started to shake and a giant creature emerged out of the water

"is that?" Heather asked in awe

"EMRALD WEAPON!?" Lee screamed

"what are we going to do?" Kirby asked

"well I have a plan...but the only way it will work is if we have a two swords" Lee said

Heather pulled out her katana

"there's one but now what about the other" Lee said

Kirby reached in his mouth but on a green hat and grbbed a sword

"GREAT! now kirby come here" Lee whispered into kirby's ...uhh...head

"can you do that?" Lee asked

"yes" Kirby said grabbing Heathers sword as Lee picked him up

Kirby now holding two swords was thrown off to the left of them

Kirby began to to spin like a ninja star

"yes good job Kirby!"Lee said

He then started to turn twords Weapon and then turned on his side where he was spinning vertically and cut right through it. It then exploded and started to sink.

"KIRBY!" Heather screamed

"NO!" Lee tried to jump in but Heather grabbed him

"he's gone" Heather said

"this is all my fault" Lee said while unbeknowst to them them the water and drained and Kirby was fine just siting there looking at them

"I know...but just remember him as an awesome friend" Heather said hugging Lee

"I will miss him" Lee said staring to cry

"I'm gonna miss him to" Heather started to cry to

"Hell yeah I am an awesome performer!" Kirby screamed from the bottom of the now empty pool

"KIRBY!" Lee yelled as he jumped down to him and Heather climbed down the ladder

"How?" Lee asked

"I just went straight through...which was easy...it was just painted cheap metal" Kirby said

"I am glad you are O.K" Heather said

Just then the hatch on themachine opened and out tumbled a man in a blue coat with blonde hair

"AHA! Now I have you" He said aiming his pistol at them

another person walked out of there he was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans and had silver blue hair

"There are three of them what are we going to do? Oh right Magic" he said as he aimed his hand at them

"any last words?" the man in the coat asked

"Walter, Kuja?" Heather said staring at the man

"Who the hell wants to know?" the man asked

"It's me Heather! you know James's Daughter." Heather said happily

"bullshit James's daughter is dead!" Walter screamed

"no she isn't you idiot" Kuja said rolling his eyes

"oh...right" Walter said

Heather ran and hugged Kuja

"It has been ages!" Heather said happy

"I know..and look how you have grown" Kuja said hugging her

Pyramid Head then tumbled out of the robot

"whoa!...now that was wild" He said standing up

"Uncle Pyramid!" Heather screamed running for him

"Oh shit another one...I smell a paternity suit" Pyramid Head sighed

"What..no I am James's daughter!" Heather said happily

"Hey baby how have you been?" Pyramid asked

"not so good" She said as she hugged him

"hey where is James?" Walter asked

"he...he's dead" Heather said

"WHAT!" Pyramid Head gasped

"HOW!" Kuja screamed

"bullshit!" Walter screamed

"hey Kirby...you got any idea what is going on?" Lee asked

"nope...but I think we are safe" Kirby said

"here let's go back to the control room and we will talk all about it " Kuja said leading Heather somewhere

"So who are you guys?" Walter asked

"this is Kirby...and I am Heather's boyfriend Rock Lee" Lee said enthusiastically

"right...well...uhh..nice to meet you I guess...I'm Walter, Walter Sullavin, Heather uncle somewhat" Walter said

"Pleasure to meet you" Lee said

"wait you mean THE Walter Sullavin! Oh I have always wanted to meet you..but I thought you were dead?" Kirby said

"Oh that...yeah I'm immortal. What are you a fan?" Walter asked

"Somewhat...you killed my annoying neighbor Jasper Gien" Kirby said

"Oh well you are welcome...come on let's get back to the control room" Walter said walking and Lee and Kirby followed

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET LEFT BEHIND!" Pyramid Head yelled as he followed them

END OF CHAPTER

WALTER AND KUJA ARE BACK! Sorry...a little bit excited. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and send in the characters or Sephiroth, Shadow, or myself questions...until next time.


	11. Going to the Carnival

Chapter 11

going to the carnival

Disclaimer:...umm, still nothing to report here

The group of Pyramid head Walter, Kuja, Heather, Kirby, and Lee went to the control room

"So your dad...he is really dead?" Kuja asked handing Heather a hot coco

"yeah...we walked in and he was stabbed to death...I bet by that evil bitch Claudia...she stabbed him to make me angry" Heather said shaking the room

"Claudia? I hate that bitch...she turned my army of monsters against me...now only half of them still remain...we have been living through a sort of a cold war...but lucky for us you guys have been killing all of them" Pyramid head said

Across the room to Walter Lee and Kirby

"So...um...this is the base we have a coco machine" Walter said pointing to said coco machine

"Don't you guys have a hotdog machine?" Kirby asked

"NO!" Pyramid head and Kuja screamed in unsion

"jeeze what was that about?" Lee asked

"apparently I went a little crazy with hotdogs a few years ago" Walter said

"Was there a reason we even came here?" Kirby asked

"do you have anything important for us?" Lee asked

"I found this rock with red marker on it down in the basement a week ago, you can have that" Walter said tossing it to Kirby

"I feel this rock will make all the difference" Kirby said

"Dude where can I get some of what you are on?" Walter asked

"I don't do drugs...I am just really weird" Kirby said

"that is the truth" Lee said

"well I had better get back to my hotel room" Heather said

"actually could we borrow those two over there? We need to investigate the amusement park" Pyramid head said

"sure...but I am not walking back to the hotel by myself" Heather said

"Well I am going to the amusement park" Pryamid head said

"Yeah I get Kuja!" Heather said excited

"No...I have to go too" Kuja said

"wait so that means..."Heather started to say

(BE) 10 minuets later out side of the hospital

"I can't believe I gut stuck with the coward" Heather said

"HEY! I am NOT a coward...just anti violence" Walter said

"Anti-violence? I thought you killed 21 one people?" Heather said looking at him

"No your dad killed 10 of those...and the rest of them were bastards, they deserved it" Walter said as they walked twords the hotel

"Hey do you know a guy named Vincent?" Heather asked

"no...can't say I do...though I do know more people than I should right now" Walter said

"well he seems to be very suspicious...but I sure it doesn't matter he is probablt miles away right now" Heather said

(BE) back in Heathers hotel room

"Vincent why are you here?" Claudia asked

"what is it so wrong that I am standing around in your worst enemies hotel room?" Vincent wise cracked

"you are a smart ass" Claudia said

"and you...are a dumbass! Thinking you can bring back god! What the hell are you thinking? did your dad really drop you on your head that much?" Vincent said

"You doubt god? You will go to hell for that!" Claudia screamed

"who are you St. Peter? No? The shut the hell up! You have no idea what I do in my spare time! I could be basking in repentence" Vincent smiled

"you could be if you were not chasing little boys in cars asking them if they want candy" Claudia said

"Bitch have you been following me again!" Vincent said

"let's just say I have seen you do more things then I would ever care to see" Claudia said making an ugly face (which is very hard...considering she already has an ugly face)

"I think Heather is coming better get out of here...she might beat the hell out of you" Vincent said

"just don't mollest that Lee kid" She said as she vanished

"bitch" Vincent said as Heather and Walter walked in

"WALTER!" Vincent screamed

"Oh Hell no! you didn't tell me he was with you!" Walter said

"why do you know him?" Heather asked

"yes...he used to work at my old school AND was the preacher for the church here" Walter said

"so?" Heather asked

"he is freaking weird" Walter said in Heathers ear

"Where is douglas Vincent?" Heather asked

"at the amusement park...I told him to go there" Vincent said

"why?" Heather

"why not?" Vincent said

Faintly a scream could be heard

"what the hell was that?" Vincent asked

"who knows knowing this town" Walter said

"Walter you had better run ahead and clear the way for Heather" Vincent said

"good plan" Walter left with pipe in hand

"do you have hypnotic powers?" Heather asked

"no...he is just an idiot" Vincent said

"so why do I have to go to the amusement park anyway?" Heather asked

"well for some reason our church decided to make a secret entance to the church from the merry go round...come to think of it I am not sure why "Vincent said

"so go to the merry go round and look for enterance...thanks" Heather said leaving

"now for me to take the real enterance just down the street" Vincent said leaving as well

(BE) over to James in the amusement park

"damn all of the rides are broken...well escept for borleys haunted mansion...but there is no way in hell I am going in there...why did I come here anyway?" James thought

a big neon sign glowed in front of him

"Church is this way" James read

"Oh I remember...I came to study up on Silent Hill religous history...I don't know why though" James said running off into the church

Bass came up from the floor

"Jesus that guy is stupid...but wait wasn't he that dead guy? I thought he was dead...he must be a very convincing actor" Bass said

"hold it right there Bass" Lee said

"Lee...funny I thought you guys were stuck in the hospital" Bass sid turning around and seeing Pyramid head, Kuja, Kirby, Lee, and an army of Pyramid head's demons (the prune juice salsemen, maniquens, and nurses)

"and you brought friends...I hope this wasn't for my expense" Bass said

"actually we thought you were dead" Kirby said

"oh well...I am most certainly not...though we all might be if we don't stop Claudia soon" Bass said

"huh? what do you mean?" Kuja asked

"Well my queer looking friend, she is trying to extract that demon from inside Heather and some bad mumbo-jumbo that would make" Bass said

"isn't that the same thing you want to do?" Kirby said

"that is beside the point...the point is you guys need to get your asses moving the entrance is over there...it is a church it is holy ground...can't step on that...for reasons I don't have to tell you" Bass said

"fine but we aren't through here" Lee said leaving

"of course" Bass said as the army moved past him

"dumbasses...I don't even walk I can go into the church...but the church is that way...a giant army of demons is over the way I sent them maybe I should have told them...nah" Bass said floating to the church

"Hold still you wierd floating freak" Walter said hearing the whole thing

"now who are you?" Bass said

"the name is Walter Sullavin and you are messing with my friends" He said

"so...you think I care" he said floating to the church from the merry go round

"I do...so now you have to die" Walter said

rolling his eyes "yeah like I haven't heard that before" Bass mocked as he stuck his hand out and blew the ground up around Walter

"see...can't beat me" Bass said floating away

"I wont die that easy" Walter said

"what the hell..normal human living through my attack...interesting...let's test this" Bass said powering up

"damnit I always find the weird ones" Walter said

(BE) to Heather who is just now arriving at the amusement park

"This place doesn't look so bad" Heather said walking through the gate

"OWWWWWW... MY STOMACH! IT HURTS!" Heather screamed in pain (obviously)

When she rose to her feet...she saw the same thing she saw from her dream

"oh son of a bitch!" Heather said frustrated

She went on to find some dead mascots

"Oh great this park is trashy that all of the mascots just get drunk all day on red wine...wait is that wine?" She said looking closer

"nope not wine blood...O.K. gonna vomit." She said as she went to the next room

"What the hell is this thing?" She said swallowing said vomit

in front of her was a rather tall skinny monster

"despite better logic I am just going to try my knife on this thing" She said trying to stab it

Oh yeah that made it happy

It then shot a spike out of it's are arm and almost stabbed her in the face

"Yeah...I am just going to...wait I have seen this before...hey I have a sword..heh heh heh" She said kicking the skinny monsters ass

She moved further into the park when she heard a terrible screatching sound

"AHHH IT SOUNDS LIKE MY DAD THE DAY WE GOT THAT CHALK BOARD!" She screamed covering her ears

all of a sudden a weird bug thing flew out of the shadows

"Yeah that last ordeal with the knife didn't work so I'm just gonna... damn this seems familiar...wait, I'm gonna go this way" She then ran away

"Well I was just going to tell her she won todays prize and give her the thousand dollar grand prize but fine be that way" the bug thing said floating away

She then went into the gift store

"I don't know how this was going to help...oh well" she said leaving and she heard something crash

"roller coaster key..oh freakin' great" Heather said

after awhile of walking she made it to those stairs...you know the ones from the first chapter

"well...hey wait a control booth" Heather said

She went inside and turned off the roller coaster

"well time to go" Heather said getting on the tracks and walking down them

She heard something click

and she hears a rattling

"OH SHIT!" She screames as the roller coaster came ripping twords her

She then dove off of the side

END OF CHAPTER

CLIFFHANGER! what is going to happen in the final...I want to say 4 chapter of this awesome trilogy...stick around and find out...and questions for all characters are still accepted. till next time!


	12. The return of James

Chapter 12

the return of James

Disclaimer:I still do not own anything contained in this story...but I did buy the games and play them regularly

"You lied to me" Douglas said

"me lie...funny" Claudia said

"you told me I was looking for Heather and that was it...none of this creepy religous shit" Douglas said

"Well...I told you what was going to happen but you still went, so that makes you a sinner too" Claudia smirked

"well...I have the gun, so your going to see what kind of sinner I am" Douglas said raising his gun

"my my my what do we have here?" Bass said floating up from the ground

"get out of here you punk this doesn't concern you!" Douglas screamed

"Oh! I'm sorry but I believe it does...so you will just have to get out of my way" Bass said hurling Douglas against the wall with his powers

"what do you want you floating freak" Claudia said

"well, first you are in my way, then I just need to kill Heather. So if you are in my way...then you just have to die I suppose" Bass said holding his hand

"the ritual has come to far for you to stop it now...it is impossible" Claudia smirked

"Still with the ritual huh? Well you are dumber than I thought" Bass said charging up

"DON'T MOCK GOD!" Claudia screamed as a wave of darkness hit bass into the wall knocking him out

"you have no idea what you are meddleing in" Claudia said walking away

(BE) over to Heather

"oh...why did land on a vending cart? well I do suppose it would be better than roller coaster road kill" Heather said crawling down off the cart

She saw a sign that read Borley's haunted mansion...convienently right in your way

"shit, damn amusement will do anything to piss you off" Heather said walking to the Boreley haunted mansion

(BE) Walter

Walter was on the ground

"freaking shoes...made me slip and knock my self out right after that kickass speech" Walter was rolling on the ground for somereason

"oh hey Walter" aJames said walking up to Walter

"not now James I am wallowing in defeat" Walter said

"allright see ya' later" James said walking off

"damn that floating...JAMES!" Walter yelled got up and ran after James

"yes Walter" James

"I thought you were dead" Walter said shocked

"I thought you were dead too" James said

"that's because I am dead, but Heather said she saw you in your chair stabbed to death?" Walter said confused

"no I wasn't bloody in my chair. I was however covered in ketchup in my chair and I fell asleep" James said

"well she is on her way to a church to kill someone in your name!" Walter said

"and your point being" James said

"I want to watch" Walter said

"ah just like the good old day eh?" James said

"yeah...except less you getting mauled by gnomes. I miss that" Walter said

"me too. hey do you know the way into the church?" James asked

"yeah...uhhh, I think it is this way." Walter said as they both ran off tryng to find the church

(BE) inside the haunted mansion

"welcome to the borley haunted mansion, I will be you guide. The old host of the hit radio show Trick or treat. now when you are ready step through the door. I'll wait" the voice over the speaker said

"creepy dude" Heather said walking through the door

"help...HELP! the screams of the family were so...uhh painful I suppose. When they found the boy who killed the family you know why he said he did it. "BECAUSE...YOU PAID ME TO". I'm only kidding just a little joke to make you piss yourself. There was only one death in this house...I think it was suicide." the voice said

"weird" Heather said walking into the next room

she walked around in the next room seeing nothing left out the door

"uhhh...where is danny? on vacation son of a bitch!" the voice said angry over the speaker

"the exit is on the other side of the cage fences but you need to look out the floor might.." he said as the ceiling fell

"...or the ceiling will collase...well at least those cages were there to hold the ceiling up eh? they normally are not there." he said amused

"bastard" Heather said walking out the door

"sigh that was supposed to be the exit...but Claudia did give me orders to kill you if you came in here...SO...DIE!" the voice screamed as a red light appeared behind Heather and chased her down the hallway as scooby doo played over the speaker, Heather then finally made it through to hallways and found her way outside

"DOUGLAS!" She said happy

"hey...uhh yeah CLaudia is a psychotic bitch" Douglas said

"tell me something I don't know" Heather said

Douglas pointed over at Bass on the ground

"DAMN THAT BITCH! SHE IS GOING TO BE THE RUIN OF US ALL!" Bass said punching the ground

"what happened?" Heather asked

Bass looked up to see Heather

"well...oh yeah you didn't cut my head off by the way... Claudia is trying to bring about what she calls god which is really just an extremely pissed off demon...I need to stop this so I can absorb the demon...er...save the planet and change my life" Bass said as he smiled

"Oh so you have changed" Heather said

"uhhh...yeah sure" Bass said

"well the entrance to where she was going is near the merry go round...so let's move" Heather said as she ran and Bass followed her

"yep should have just killed her when I found her" Douglas said

"hmmm...this is great now I have an army to take that evil bitch down. then once she is out of the way...I get to have my fun" Bass said smiling to himself

"damn a locked gate...no what?" Heather moaned

Bass just blew the gate off of it's henges

"well you are useful" Heather said running off

"enjoy this while you can" he said following her

a few moments (and doors blown off the wall) later

"well here is the merry go round" Heather said getting on

"goody" Bass said floating on

The ride then started and music was playing

"look at this note Bass" Heather said

"church last defense if the merry go round goes round four times...death...must shoot all horses. O.K" Bass said unloading on the horses then suddenly everything went dark

"did it work?" Heather asked

then the evil Heather from the mirror in the hospital walked up with a knife

"friend of yours?" Bass asked raising his arms

"no...she is mine" Heather said pulling out her katana

What happened over the next few minuets was pure bloody slaughter

the merry go round finally reached the bottom

"damn...definatley good to remain undercover for now" Bass though eye twitching

"shall we go inside?" Heather asked walking inside, Bass just followed

when they got inside

"whew finally made it" Heather said

"hey Heather" Kirby said walking up with Pyramid head, Kuja, Lee, and Valtiel (who they picked up on the way)

"why is he here?" Lee asked

"he has changed and has reformed to good" Heather said

"yeah good...reformed and shit" Bass said

"allright but I am watching you" Lee said

"fair is fair" Bass said

"told you I knew how to get here" Walter said walking in with James

"JAMES!" they all screamed

"oh...hi" James smiled and waved

"DADDY!" Heather screamed and hugged James I thought you were dead

"sometimes I think that too" James said

"what?" Heather said confused

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James screamed out of nowhere

"thanks...hey where is mom?" Heather asked

(BE) back at their apartment

"went to silent hill" Ashley read

"well I have some free time" Ashley said pulling out the scotch

(BE) back in the church

"she is probably just reading the bible" James said

"she has never even heard of the bible" Heather said

"well...you...you have beaten me daughter" James said

"...right" Heather said

"great...a bunch of idiots has gathered in the church...Bass? you are as evil as..." Claudia started to say walking in

"I say we kill her now...before she can finish that lie" Bass said shooting at her until she ran away

"what was that about?" Kuja asked

"I just hate her...swear to god" Bass said

"allright we need to split up" Heather said

"I'll go find that douglas dude" Pyramid head said walking off

"you would probably just leave me behind anyway" he said when he was out of ear shot

"I say...me James, and Walter" Kuja said

"then me, Lee, and Kirby" Heather said

" hello? what about me" Bass said

"just go raise hell and kill every monster you see" Lee said

"good idea" he said floating away and out of the room...immediatley explosions were heard

so the teams stood there Heather was infront of Jaems, Kirby was infront of Walter, and Lee infront of Kuja

"I think this is symbolic or something" Lee said

"nah!" hey all said as they walked out of the room and split up

Walter then pulled out a cell phone

"hey I need some back up...could you swing by...10 minuets...O.K." Walter said as he hung up

"who was that?" Kuja asked

"you'll see in 10 minuets...Oh shit (pulls out cell phone) hey we are in the church of Silent hill..yeah the one under the amusement park...see you when you get here" Walter said hanging up

"ohh supensful" James said

END OF CHAPTER

Hey guys James is back!. Hey everybody don't forget ot leave a review, and let me know what you think about the series. It is over in just a few chapter, so let me know some of your favorite moments in any of the three. Just try to relive some memories.


	13. Bow down to the King

Chapter 13

Bow down to the King

Disclainer: I don't own anything yet

"so who was on the phone?" Kuja asked

"shhh...you will see soon enough" Walter said

"hey who is this guy?" James pointed down the hallway to Valtiel

"Oh him...he's Pyramid heads cousin. He is a little off" Kuja said

"up your Kuja ...I am rockin'!" Valtiel said

"hey Valtiel could you do me a favor?" Walter asked

"what?" Valtiel asked

"well, this place is huge and we don't have enough people to cover it all...so we need you to crawl through the walls spying in case we all die...the kick some ass for me" Walter said

"O.K" Valtiel said crawling inside of the wall

"bought us a little while without him" Walter said

"so this is a church...it looks kind of nasty" James said

"actually it is a makeshift military base...for the renegade monsters" Kuja said

"like the boogie man?" James said worried

Kuja and Walter just looked at each other

"sure...the boogie man" Kuja said

"I miss this" James said

"yeah we need to hang out more often" Walter said as they continued down the hallway

(BE) over to Heathers group

"so why did Bass join you?" Lee asked

"well he said what Claudia started cannot be stopped unless he helped" Heather said

"yeah but...should we trust him?" Kirby said

"well...maybe" Heather said

"well now he is feeling the crunch so we might as well at this point but keep an eye on him" Lee said as they walked inside of a room with a lot of pictures

"whoa what is that glowy light in the center of the room?" Kirby asked

"it seems to be some sort of power source" Lee said

"touch it...the chosen one will walk out...others will perish" Heather said touching it

"NO!" Lee screamed

"moron!" Kirby screamed

let's just say an impressive light show happened

"wow...there is a power inside of me" Heather said

"that's what she said" Kirby cracked a joke

"pervert" Heather said

"look the text changed...congratulations chosen one...but you only get one shot...make it count" Lee read

"well that sucks" Heather said as they left that room and walked around for a while until they reached a library

"oh...books perfect" Kirby said rolling his eyes

"why Lee...fancy meeting you here" Vincent said coming around a corner

"oh god it's you" Lee said

"you don't sound very happy to see me...but I'm happy to see you" Vincent said

"we can tell" Heather said pointing out the bulge in Vincent's pants

"well all work and no play you know" Vincent said winking at Lee

"weirdo" Lee said

"what is it exactly that you do?" Kirby asked

"I am the priest of this church" Vincent answered

"that explains a lot" Kirby muttered under his breath

"excuse me...I didn't quite hear you" Vincent said

"huh...oh nothing" Kirby said

"hey I need to be going...someone to meet" Vincent said leaving

"are you thinking what I am thinking" Heather said

"no..probably not" Kirby said

"we should follow him" Heather said

"oh then yes" Kirby said

(BE) after following Vincent for a little while

"hey this looks like a kids room...what gives?" Kirby said

"hey looks like we were right in following you...you were turning on us" James said

"you idiot we followed them following someone else" Kuja said

"and I followed you" Bass added floating up behind James and others

"well so I guess we should go inside...I'm coming for you Satan bitch" Heather said

(BE) inside the other room

"What do I want...everybody except Lee to die...that would be nice" Vincent said

"you would say that you strange individual" Claudia said

"who are you calling strange look at you...in this church...or what was a church...MY CHURCH DAMNIT!" Vincent screamed

"you can't curse in a church it is a sin...you will go to hell" Claudia said

"screw your sin and hell this is my church and I will do whatever I damn well please...so up yours you sadistic bitch!" Vincent said as he turned and saw Heather, Lee, Kirby, James, Kuja, Walter, and Bass enter the room

"damnit why did you follow...I mean good. Heather you can kill this evil bitch" Vincent said...he was abruptly stabbed

"go to Hell you bastard!" Claudia said as Vincent fell

"hey bitch you just cussed in a church what in the hell is wrong with you" James said

"I thought you were dead?" Claudia said

"so did I" James said

"right" Claudia said

"owwwww...my stomach!" Heather screamed

"oh about that...here" Kuja put something in Heathers mouth

Heather vomited up a weird looking fetus thing

"EWWWWW!" everyone screamed

"what did you feed her?!" Claudia gasped

"some weird goopy red stuff to get the fetus out bitch!" Kuja said

"it looks like your god didn't make it" Heather said about to step on it

"NOOO!" Claudia screamed and pushed Heather and picked it up

"give up...you know you are out numbered" Lee said

"If you won't bring out god...then I will!" Claudia said eating the fetus

"EWWWWW!" Everybody screamed

"heh heh heh...now I need a sacrifice to bring my body back" a demons voice said through Claudia and it held out her arms

"yes sir" they all said in a trance

"now in the hole" it pointed to the hole into the back of the room

"yes sir" they all said walking over to the hole

"not so fast!" a voice rang through the corridor

"who is..." the Claudia demon said when a pipe hit her in the face and sent her into the hole

"why was I invited to this party in the last minuet?" Henri said holding his pipe

"Uncle Henri!" Heather said happy

"oh hi Heather...oh and happy birthday" Henri said

"what took you so long bro" Walter said

"I had to fight through some monsters" Henri said

"I am so happy you get to die with us Henri" James said happy

"what is he talking about?" Henri asked

"no clue" Kuja said

"we had better go down there and finish her off" Bass said next to the hole

"ohh...a hole me first!" James screamed as he swanned dove in

"wow...Kuja remember back in the prison so many years ago?" Walter asked

"yeah...AWESOME!" They both ran and jumped into the hole

"hey it is like the prison...cool" Henri said running to the hole

"I will never understand their obsession with holes" Heather and Kirby then ran and jumped in

"Lee...stand by me in my in my weakened position" Vincent said

"if I killed him would you tell anybody?" Lee asked Bass who is still floating there

"no...you know how many people I have killed?" Bass said

Lee then stomped on Vincents head

"into the hole!" Lee said jumping in

"well...if they all die...at least I get my wish" Bass said floating down the hole

at the bottom of the hole

"whoa what is that?" Henri asked

"it appears as if the demon sacrifice Claudia...oh well it can't do much" Kuja said

"hey guys I am going to strangle this thing with this weird hat thing" Valtiel said

"NOOOOOO!" they all screamed

"MORON!" Kirby and Walter screamed

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Thank you for putting my hat on...it gives me POWER!" it said

"this fight is mine...I will kill this thing and send it back to hell...Kirby...play me some awesome fight music" Heather said pulling out the Katana

Kirby begins to play Tom Sawyer by rush (what can I say...I like Tom Sawyer)

"you a mortal kill me that is funny...who the hell is singing the lyrics" the demon asked

Kuja is singing...sounding just like Geddy Lee

"that is one talent that almost won him American Idol" James said

"anyway...Time TO DIE!" The demon screamed

Heather ran at it swinging her Katana and hitting it in the head. It recoiled and swung at her and missed...she then chopped off it's arm...then the other one and then stabbed it in the skull as it lowered it's head in pain.

"game over" Heather said

"rest assured you have not seen the last of me" the demon said

Heather pulled her sword out the strike the death blow...when Bass ran up an knocked her out of the way

"you just did all of the hard work for me!" Bass said grabbing the things head

"what are you going to do?" Heather said shocked

"BECOME KING OF THE UNIVERSE!" Bass said

"pfft yeah heard that one before" Henri said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...GOSPEL FUSE WITH ME AS WELL!" Bass said as he fused with Gospel and the demon

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!" A portal opened up behind Bass

"good bye until we meet again" He said going through

"Oh no you don't Heather said following him" Heather chased him through the portal

"HEATHER...COME BACK!" James screamed following her

"Hold On!" Kuja yelled running in there

"Oh HELL NO I AIN'T MISSING THIS ONE!" Walter said running in as well

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Henri ran in as well and the portal shut behind him

"OH HELL NO!" Kirby said

"come on let's go find Douglas and Pyramid head

they began to leave

"good luck...you are going to need it" Lee said

(BE) on the other side of the portal

"where are we?" Kuja asked

"we are in Silent hill...but it is night time...why is the sun out?" Walter

"uhh...guys" James tried to say

"James shut up...now we are in front of...the hotel so that means we should be..." Kuja tried to reason

"KUJAAA!" James screamed

"what James?" Kuja said annoyed

"look" James pointed

"what...oh dear god" Kuja said

"Bill is an asshole" they heard through the fog...but then they saw

It was James, Kuja, and Walter in a boat heading for the hotel

"HOLY SHIT! We went back in time!" Walter said

"it looks like it is gonna be deja ouch all over again" James said

END OF CHAPTER

two chapters left. So tell me some of those memories you have of previous stories...If you tell me yours I will tell you mine. Time is running out...so you had better enjoy it while it lasts.


	14. Blast from the past

Chapter 14

Blast from the past

Disclaimer: does it seem like I own anything...it shouldn't

James: No way screw it we are on strike

Entire cast: YEAH!

Darkcomet: What?!

James: that's right we are joining those writer guys in Hollywood land to get more money...ISN'T THAT RIGHT!

All:Yeah!

Darkcomet: first you don't get paid anyway...second you are not the writer I am, you don't even know how to write

James: SO!

Darkcomet: third (cocks shotgun) you have no choice

James: says who?

Darkcomet: (fires shot into the air killing a bird and cocking shotgun again) good enough?

James: Wait a minuet we are not the Aurthur's...you are...you are frickin' stupid thinking we would go on strike

Darkcomet: of course I am...now get back to work you lazy bum

(BE) back to the story

"we are back in the past so what could that mean?" Kuja asked

"very catastrophic circumstances my queer looking friend" a raspy voice said coming from nowhere

"who said that?" Henri asked

"Is hearing random voices normal?" Heather asked

"yeah...pretty much" Walter said moaning

"come hear random voice...tell me who you are" James acted like he was talking to a child

"I am a full grown man you ignorant buffoon!" the voice said

"prove it" James said

"I was already planning to to" the voice said as light engulfed the entire area

Suddenly a man with a business suit and a brief case but he had a very pale face

"who are you?" Kuja asked

"you would like to know my name wouldn't't you...but I cannot tell you that, but most people do call me the G-man" said the G-man

"G-man? I think I have heard of you" Walter said

"Have you now Walter?" The G-man said intrigued

"yeah you work some weird alien race don't you?" Walter asked

"...no, no one knows where I really work" the G-man said adjusting his tie

"but why are you here?" Henri asked

"well your friend there tore a hole in the space time fabric, and this is going to cause the universe to implode and shrink to the size of an atom...not that it affects me, but I do still need business" The G-man said adjusting his tie again

"why do you keep doing that?" Heather asked

"nervous habit, started when I was just a G-boy...but enough about that" The G-man said

"why are you here in front of us though?" Walter asked

"I am glad you asked that. Well if Bass alters the time line in anyway then the universe implodes, I want you to stop him. Also if you change the time line then the universe implodes. So do not do anything risky under no circumstances...unless you are supposed to do it, then for the love of whatever god you believe in do it! Are we clear?" G-man said

"uhhh...sure" James said

"What?" the G-man said shocked

"I said we would do it" James said

"oh sorry, I'm not use to the person I give an assignment to actually answering...forgive me" He said once more adjusting his tie and walking off into the Hotel

"quickly after him!" Walter yelled as they chased the G-man but ran into a dead end

"where did he go?" Kuja asked

"nobody knows...but we will probably see him again" Walter said

"so where do you think James is right now?" Kuja asked

"I'm right here...duh" James said

"no dad, your past self" Heather said rolling her eyes

"probably watching the tape...do you smell smoke?" Kuja said running off

the others followed

(BE) on the third floor

"now time to kill James before he basically screws me over by banging his wife to have Heather" Bass said soaking the entire third floor with gas

"even though I have powers...gas and lighter is to much fun" Bass said to himself pulling out a zippo lighter

"stop right there Bass" Heather said coming to the top of the third floor

"oh...you did come, well to late anyway" he said dropping the lighter and making another portal and escaping

"shit now what?!" Henri said scared

"WATERGA!" Kuja yelled and water came and put out the fire

"lame Kuja you drenched the whole floor and caused water damage to all of the walls." Walter said

"hey guys look the portal has not't closed yet come on!" Heather screamed as they all ran through the portal

on the other side of the portal

"damn it quit following me!" Bass screamed

"where are we even?" Henri asked

"can't you tell guys we are in our old base...oh and look the hot dog machine!" Walter said happy

"oh shit...I think I know how the universe is going to end" Kuja said

"all right just weird" Bass said as he shot the hot dog machine and made it explode and then another portal

"you BASTARD!" Walter screamed chasing Bass through it leaving James to go through last

suddenly past James burst into the room and saw a figure in the smoke

(BE) back to the amusement park

"AND I RAN I RAN SO FAR AWAY...BUT I COULND'T GET AWAY!" Valtiel sang

"first it was good to hear music while we work but now it is just annoying" Kirby said

"I like it" Lee said

"so how is this going to work" Kirby said changing the subject

"well using part from the merry go round, roller coaster, and the cotton candy machine we can make a time machine" Pyramid head said

"why do we need the cotton candy machine?" Lee asked

"so I can make cotton candy to eat while you work" Pyramid Head said

"asshole" Kirby said under his breath

"there it is finished" Lee said

"but where are they?" Kirby asked

"lucky for me I put a transmitter inside James's infino pocket so that we could follow them. My theory is we have a fifty fifty chance of ending up next to them...or inside of Jame's pocket. Which Is why I am having you guys test it" Pyramid Head said as he pushed them through a glowy portal

"ice cold cuz" Valtiel said wanting a high five

"no...just no." Pyramid head said

(BE) over to the other crew

"we are back in Silent hill...wait I know what is happening" Kuja said

"what?" Walter asked

"he teleported us to when we were going to blow up the town" Kuja said seeing James car drive off

"uh-oh" James said

"HAHAHAHAHA! that's right you worked so hard to get here and now you are going to die here" Bass taunted

"not today!" Henri said as he speared Bass and flew through a teleporter the others followed

they appeared back in present time

"damn!...I guess I will just kill you now" Bass said holding out his arms to fire

"hang on" James said reaching in his pocket and pulling Lee and Kirby out

"we have seen things...that no man should see" Lee said shaking while Kirby was curled up crying

"scary...but I'm still gonna kill you" Bass said holding out his arms

"well...we are screwed" Walter said

"no...I am going to kill Heather first" Bass turned his attention to her

"huh?" Heather said before the shot rang out

"NOOOOOOOO!" James screamed as he dove in front of Heather

"DAAAAAAAD!" Heather screamed in horror

"JAAAAAAAMES!" everyone else screamed

"dad can you hear me?" Heather said weepy eyed

"sort of...I am getting some hiss at this end" James said

"I love you dad" Heather said as she stood up and pulled out her katana

Walter walked over to James

"Hey buddy" James struggled to say

Walter stabbed him in the neck with a spoon

"Walter! WHAT THE HELL!" Kuja yelled

"relax" Walter said

"relax?! You just killed James!" Kuja yelled

"just watch the fight" Walter said

"you killed my father" Heather said angry

"actually I think that guy in the blue coat just killed him" Bass said

"DIE YOU SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH!" Heather screamed charging at him

"it's you funeral" Bass said raising his arms

"not so fast!" Kirby said turning into a rock and hitting Bass's arms causing them to lower

"why you little!" Bass said bringing up his aura

"hiding behind that thing again eh?" Lee screamed kicking the aura and disabling it

"I can still dodge the sword" Bass said

"but can you dodge this!" Henri said hitting Bass in the face with the pipe, then the bat

"why? why can't I beat you?" Bass said

"because that's the way things are bitch!" Heather said as she stabbed Bass with the sword

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bass said screaming in pain as white light started to engulf him

"I WILL SEEK VENGEANCE! AS LONG AS YOU EXIST I WILL RETURN!" Bass screamed and began to explode

after the giant explosion there was nothing

"DAD!" Heather screamed rushing to her father only to find him standing alive and well

"how?" she asked happy

"well...he was on deaths door, so I killed him with my spoon and thus granting him almost immortality like me" Walter said

"did you actually know that was going to work?" Kuja asked

"all I knew is it worked for me so I took a stab at it...get...stab...no...O.K." Walter said laughing to himself

they suddenly heard clapping

"very good, VERY good" the G-man said

"what do you want?" Walter asked

"well you did me a favor so in return I did a few for you" the G-man said

"those favors being?" Henri asked

"well...I locked up Bass's soul in another dimension so he can't reach you for a long, long, LONG time. I also brought you these" The G-man said as Briefcases appeared next to each of them

"look inside you will like it" the G-man smiled

"HOLY SHIT IT IS FULL OF HUNDRED DOLLAR BILLS! HOW MUCH IS IN EACH?!" Kuja screamed in joy

"exactly on billion dollars...each" the G-man said

"thank you!" James said happily

"oh here is one for your wife too James" he said tossing him another briefcase

"thanks again!" James said happily

"no need to thank me...Mr. Freeman would get the same payment...if only he would ask for payment for his deeds...he just never says anything. Well I must leave, clients to meet. We will meet again sometime...soon" The G-man said as he walked around a corner presumably to vanish into thin air

"well...it IS still Heathers birthday...who wants to party at our house?" James asked

The cheers could be heard for miles away

END OF CHAPTER

WOW! What a chapter...I know what you are saying Chapter? I thought this was the end. No there is one chapter left to look forward to so get ready because it is almost over.

Sephiroth: don't even ask the question

Darkcomet: I wasn't but since you brought it up why haven't you called Eternalflare's pyramid head?

Sephiroth: just...don't ask

Shadow: yeah I already sent him a video of why

Sephiroth: YOU WATCHED! YOU SICK BASTARD

Darkcomet: we need to sell this on ebay I could make some money for this

Shadow: already ahead of you

Darkcomet: how much

Shadow: a G-man Briefcase full

Darkcomet: Great! With that I will see you all next chapter.

Sephiroth: I hate you all.


	15. Time to Say Goodbye

Chapter 15

time to say goodbye

Disclaimer: all of this time I still own nothing

3 years later (later being from last chapter...duh)

"where is everybody?" Heather asked looking a little older

"honey don't worry, they will be here" Lee said

"how could they miss my birthday?" Heather said getting angry

"because they all hate you?" James said oblivious, he still looks the same...who knows how he does it

"DAD!" Heather whined

"just ignore him" Lee said as the doorbell rang

"whoa! What was that?" James asked

"the doorbell" Lee said rolling his eyes

"hey you may be my son in law but I can still whoop your ass" James said

"right...sure" Lee said going to the door

"happy birthday!" Kuja said holding a brightly wrapped present

"Uncle Kuja!" Heather said hugging him

"happy to see you too" he said trying to push her off

"Happy Birthday...now take your damn present" Walter said standing at the door

"Walter what is wrong with you?" Lee asked

"this party pulled me away from the Orange box and Portal" Walter said

"dude you have beaten that game like fifty time" Lee said

"so it is damn addictive! Oh well" he said as he walked inside

"hey." Sora said walking in wearing his kingdom hearts suit

"hey Soar you made it" Heather said

"yeah...here is your present" he said handing a box to Heather

"hey James I got something for you as well" Soar handed him a box as well

"what is inside?" James asked

"just open it" Sora said smiling

"Oh goodie!" James said like a child. He pulled out Donald Duck...who was stuffed

"what the hell is this!?" James said confused

"well I went back to Silent Hill and got Donald's dead body and had it stuffed. Afterwords I realized I hated the bastard, so there you have it...a Donald trophy" Sora said patting James on the back and joining the party.

"who the hell is Donald?" James said throwing the stuffed Donald on the floor, as a tear formed in the corner in Donald's eye.

"Happy freakin' birthday!" Kirby said at the door holding a small box

"Kirby I thought you were going to be in the Caribbean?" Lee said surprised

"pfft, like I would miss a party" he said throwing the box to Lee

"the party has arrived!" Kirby yelled when he got inside

Darkcomet: whoa...how did we get so far ahead

Sephiroth: we skipped

Shadow: duh...you typed it

Darkcomet: what happened to the rest of the time

Sephiroth: most of it was deleted but we can play back what we have

Darkcomet: yeah...let's do that

(BE) a few years prior

"well...one year later from when we killed that demon, who Bass stole" Lee said

"so basically my birthday again" Heather said

"Wow Lee you are really striking out this time" Kirby said sipping on a martini

"shut up!" Lee yelled

"so do I get a present" Heather asked

"yeah you weirdo does she get a present?" Kirby said obviously hammered

"Heather we have been going out for about a year now..." Lee said

"BORING!" Kirby yelled

"and I was wanting to..." Lee said

"BOO!" Kirby yelled

"if I could ask for..." Lee said

"just spit it out already damn" Walter said rolling his eyes siting by Kirby who he had hit with a pipe, and Kuja sat smiling holding a bat, which he also used to hit Kirby

"if...that is to say if you really wanted too...get married?" Lee asked pulling out a ring

everyone moved closer to hear what she had to say

a few seconds went by

then minuets

Sephiroth: hey...you realize she wont say anything if you don't type right?

Darkcomet: Oh right

"YES!" She screamed as she hugged Lee

"peaches and cream peaches and cream" Kirby moaned with two lumps on his head while everybody else celebrated

(BE) the wedding

the Wedding was being conducted by Kuja

"If anybody has any objections speak now...and you will most certainly be killed" Kuja said a he raised his hands and thunder boomed to prove he was not joking

"nobody? O.K then you may now kiss the bride...DO IT NOW!" he screamed again as he raised his hands in the air and lightning struck, not wanting to piss him off Lee and Heather did just that

"don't you just love these kinds of wedding" James said crying

"no, I had to sit through yours and I have to wear a tux, what is so great about that!" Walter yelled, but still whispered

"the booze at the after party" James whispered back

"GO LEE AND HEATHER YEAH!" Walter stood up and yelled now very excited

"reminds me of our wedding Ashley" James said happy

"I know, borderline shotgun wedding, so romantic" Ashley said also happy

at the After party Walter got so hammered he shaved his head bald, and was not seen for about 3 months.

(present)

"hey everybody! I would just like to say a few words" Heather began to say

"ahh beautiful" James said to Kuja

"yeah, how old is she?" Kuja asked

"She's Twenty One you idiot" Walter said

"how do you know?" Kuja asked

"it says on the banner behind here" Walter said pointing

"oh. Hey James...what's wrong?" Kuja asked

James looked like he was sick or something

"I told you coconut bread would do that to you" Walter said

all of a sudden everybody except for those three stopped moving

"is it that time again" a familiar voice said

"who said that!?" Kuja asked shocked at what was happening

"have you forgotten already?" The G man said stepping out of what seemed like thin air as everything behind him melted and they were surrounded by darkness

"what do you want?" Walter asked annoyed

"a favor" the G-man said still emotionless

"like?" Kuja asked

" well our mutual acquaintance Bass has grown unstable and is about to break out from where we held him...I need you to take care of it" G-man said

"who is we?" Kuja asked

"nobody of your concern" G-man said like he was hiding something

"if we refuse?" Walter asked

G-man pointed over to hundreds of monsters of all kinds

"they get to have some fun...what is wrong with him?" G-man said pointing to James

"I have to go to the bathroom" James said holding his stomach

"over there" G-man said as what looked like a door formed and James ran inside

20 minuets passed

"whew that felt like a commercial airline flew out of my ass" James said sweating

"gross...anyways off you go" G-man said as he vanished and they appeared in a long dark hallway almost like a castle dungeon

"where are we?" Walter asked

suddenly a bright light flooded the area and Henri was thrown inside

"damn...James is going to be pissed for me not making it to the party. Huh James is that you?" Henri asked

"yeah...do you know where we are?" James asked

"no...not really" Henri answered

"oh...I thought since you came here on your own free will that you knew where we were" James said

"yeah being thrown through a bright light is the same as free will" Henri said

"I know, so where are we?" James asked thinking he proved a point

"in a hallway" Henri said

"Aha! you knew where we were the whole time!" James yelled Walter and Kuja slapped their heads

"yes...the way out is through the hallway...so let's go" Henri said taking advantage of Jame's stupidity

"fine...but I'm watching you" James said

when they reached the end of the hallway they entered a door. In the middle of the room there was a giant throne...and in the throne sat Bass

"how fortunate for you four to visit me...I was about to pay Heather a visit. But it looks like I get to have some fun first" Bass said chuckling

"REALLY! Are we going to play cards?" James asked

"...no. Actually we are going to play Simon says" Bass said smiling

"AWESOME! are you Simon? O.K. I'm ready" James said

"Simon says...DIE!" Bass said as he threw a energy ball at them

"dumb ass" they all said as they pulled James out of the way

"well you just lost the game" Bass said shrugging

they all pulled out their respective weapons Walter: the pipe, Kuja: his hands...for magic, Henri: the bat, and James: the plank...OF COMPLETE DESTRUCTION MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ahem...sorry)

"please blunt objects and hands, you will never hit me" Bass said as Kuja missed him with Ultima

"told you" Bass said laughing making a huge energy ball above his head

"crap...we are screwed, immortality does not work if your body is blown to pieces" Walter said

"I have and idea...but it is the hardest thing I will have ever done" James said

"what?" Kuja asked

"Kuja cast a wind spell on him" James said

"o...kay" Kuja said confused as he made a strong wind come through the are where they were fighting

the wind blew back Bass cloak revealing a large scar

"goodbye...my beloved Plank" James said almost crying as he threw the plank at the scar...and it was a direct his

"WHAT! HEY WHAT IS HAPPENING...MY WEAK SPOT WAS PUNCTURED!? DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT...I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO DIE BY A STUPID PLANK!" Bass said as fire began to engulf him (don't know how but meh fire is cool)

"It isn't a stupid plank...IT IS THE PLANK OF JUSTICE...err...PLANK OF JAMES!" James said

"wow...he just killed the mood" Walter said as Henri nodded

"YOU! I SWEAR ONE DAY VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!" Bass said as a massive explosion happened and everything went black

"those are all the words I wanted to say" Heather said as everybody applauded her

"OH MY GOD!" James screamed

"wow dad you really like my speech didn't you?" Heather said confused

"YES! I LOVED IT ESPECIALLY THE KABOOM!" James yelled as Kuja Walter and Henri covered their ears

"hey dad where did you get the brief case?" Heather asked

"huh" he looked and all 4 of them were holding brief cases

"uhhh...found them on the street yesterday felt like holding it" James said smiling

"riiiight" Heather said rolling her eyes

"well seems like a fitting end to one day...but hey there is always tomorrow right?" Kuja asked

"Yeah what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Henri asked

"jack shit" Walter said

" Well I am think I am going to go fly fishing in an actual plane" James said

"Oh can we come?" Henri asked excited

"sure" James said smiling

"Wow! it feels like the end of of something important but I can't tell what...Oh well it will come to me later. Oh wait I just felt like I need to say something" James said

"what?" Walter asked

"goodbye" James said

"pfft what importance does that have?" Walter said

"ah who cares...it's not like I'm going away or anything" James said

"yeah...we will be around for a long time!" Kuja said

"My life has just begun" James said walking off with Henri Kuja and Walter following him

THE END

Hey everybody...I would just like to say thanks for sticking with me for this long. So as a special thanks I brought the main Character James here for a few closing words

James: why are they closing words

Darkcomet: because the story is over and this is the last one

James: WHAT!?

Darkcomet: stay cool come on these people love you...just talk.

James: Hey everybody...I just wanted to say thank you for being there reading my adventures, and staying with me...it made me never feel alone, in a creepy way sometimes...but mostly good. Like schrieberjoe, you were the first one to ever review and it just gave me motivation, Thank you! Megfallow, you were an awesome reviewer and I think that had we met you would have probably hurt me...physically, but that is why you are awesome!

Darkcomet: she wanted to hurt Kuja.

James: shut up you this is my time! Jayktt, you like me so much you even named your own main character after me!

Darkcomet: James is his name too.

James: what did I just tell you? Anyway, EternalFlare for being just plain awesome and not threatening to attack me

Darkcomet: I think they all wanted to hurt you...because it is fun!

James: they are not you! Jigsaw 5 for being cool and convincing the author to not trying to kill me

Darkcomet: that is all he tried to do

James: He also has a story call Silent Hill T.L.P. so read and review that (shows thumbs up) I think that is it...If I forgot anybody tell me by sending a review or P.M. to Darkcomet and I will formally apologise

Darkcomet: where were you guys when you fought Bass anyway?

(BE) Raccoon city

Leon, Chris, and Claire stood in front of their city which was now a crater crying

James: ah who cares like anyone will ever now

Darkcomet: well that is it everybody so please leave a review and something awesome might happen, like if enough people send in Reviews some special will happen...it is a surprise, so everybody who reads this needs to send in a review it does not matter if you are not a member, but enough people reviewing will bring something Awesome!

James: what is it?

Darkcomet: I'll tell you

James: sweet

Darkcomet: Once the review rate is satisfactory

James: damn...PLEASE REVIEW I CAN'T TAKE THE SUSPENSE!

Darkcomet: Later everybody!


End file.
